Bwen 10 in the Caribbean
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Jack Sparrow is here, and he's not alone. Ben10 and Gwen are here and things won't the same. Ben's cursed, just like Barbossa, but it's more than that. Can he be cured in time to save Gwen? And can he tell her the truth about them and their relationship?
1. Cursed Tennyson in the Caribbean

Yo guys, this fic is a new one, but not only that, it's a crossover fic.

Dx: Your first one too, by the looks of it.

PyroDragoon: I suppose congratulations are in order.

Warriormon: You'd think he'd've started one before now, wouldn't ya?

Drago: I don't know, but it must be something just short of epic to get him this enthusiastic about it.

RDF1: Alright guys, time for some room here. We need to make way for the guests and I'll not have a crowded room.

Voice1: Well, I'm not much for crowds meself, but a group this size will suit perfectly.

Voice2: Well, as long as I don't have to go alien, a small one at that, I'll be perfectly fine.

Everyone looks towards the source of the voices to see Captain Jack Sparrow and Ben Tennyson.

RDF1: Hey guys, 'bout time you found the place.

Ben: I found him wandering around on my way here and invited him along.

Voice3: JACK! Get back here!!

Voice4: BEN!! You're in SO MUCH trouble!!

Voice5: I shouldn't even be here, but that's the power of Fanfiction. (Enters) Oh, there you are.

Will Turner (voice5) entered in with his wife, Elisabeth Swann Turner and Gwendolyn Tennyson, cousin of Ben Tennyson.

Gwen: You just HAD to take Jack Sparrow…

Jack: CAPTAIN!! Captain Jack Sparrow.

Gwen: Excuse me, 'Captain' Jack Sparrow to the nearest bar and get him drunk.

Elisabeth: Not to mention avoiding meeting Will and I on our way here.

Will: I'm just here for the fanfic.

RDF1: Same here, but I'm the one writing it, so I have the final say-so.

Dx: Guys, I'd best get to places if I was ye. One best not be wasting time around 'Captain' RedDragonForce 1.

Ben, Gwen, and the POTC crew head for the starting places of the fic.

RDF1: Thanks, DragonX. Now, get out of here so I can have the room, and the time to make up this fanfic.

(RDF1's crew leaves.)

Good, now we can begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 otherwise everyone would know it. Not to mention, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, no matter how much I want to. (sheds a tear.)

Ah well, best be off, got a fic to write, you know.

Just so you guys know, this is mainly POTC, but will have Ben 10 characters in it. Sorry, but no Omnitrix, no Alien Powers, no magic (other than what's IN the movies), etc. BenGwen014 has given me some ideas to work into the chapter, so credit goes to BenGwen014 as well.

Also, I don't know if this would make much sense, but during the first scene with the shipwreck and the meeting of Will and Elisabeth, and Ben and Gwen, Ben and Gwen will be in their ten-year-old form. During the main part of the stories, they'll be in their 15-year-old form.

(Story Begin)

Many years before the HMS Dauntless crossed the Atlantic Ocean into the Caribbean, there was a family that lived in a house in England. This family was known as the Tennysons. Frank and Lily Tennyson had a lovely daughter they named Gwendolyn, Gwen for short; however, soon after her birth, her parents died of a deadly illness that had taken the lives of many English men and women throughout the country, but was able to be contained. Gwen was lucky to survive as she was vaccinated in time, but would need a place to live. This was where Weatherby Swann stepped in. He offered to raise the girl as his own, along with his own daughter, Elisabeth. This was how Gwen Tennyson came to be raised in the Swann house.

* * *

Now, while Frank Tennyson lived in England, his brother, Carl Tennyson was somewhat opposite him. Carl Tennyson was a Pirate, just like their father, Max Tennyson, and while Carl embraced his heritage, Frank dismissed it, favoring a more structured life in England. Carl Tennyson was sailing with a crew, under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow and his First Mate, Barbossa. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. After finding cursed Aztec Gold, Barbossa led a mutiny against Jack and Carl got caught in the crossfire, protecting Jack Sparrow. His best friend and fellow crewmember, Bootstrap Bill Turner also protected Jack, but was strapped to a Cannon and sent to the bottom of the sea, until Captain Davy Jones found him. Carl Tennyson accepted death and was taken to the other side, leaving his son in the care of his mother, just as Bootstrap did to young Will Turner, only for them to be sent to the Caribbean by their mothers when they were old enough. The ship they were on was attacked by Pirates, destroying the ship, but by some happy chance, Ben and Will escaped the ship and floated on driftwood, only to be found by a ship, led by Lieutenant James Norrington.

* * *

Now Elisabeth Swann and her stepsister Gwen Tennyson were heading back to Port Royal with their father, all the while wondering about a Pirate's life. Soon they spotted something on the sea, noticing it to be two boys upon driftwood. They called out to their father and the crew, and the crew responded quickly to getting the boys onboard. Governor Swann left them in charge of the boys.

Soon, one of them woke up.

"It's okay," assured Elisabeth, "I'm Elisabeth Swann and this is Gwen Tennyson."

"Will Turner, and my friend is Ben," replied a breathless Will.

"Don't worry Will," said Elisabeth, "I'm watching over you."

"And I'll take care of Ben," added Gwen, moving to Ben's side.

Soon, Will fell back into unconsciousness. Elisabeth checked the necklace around his neck, finding it to be pirate gold.

"You're a pirate!?" quietly gasped Elisabeth.

"Ben's a pirate too," said an equally breathless Gwen, noting a small 'P' engraved on Ben's forearm.

"Have they said anything?" asked Lieutenant Norrington.

Gwen quickly covered the marking while Elisabeth hid the gold from sight.

"One of them woke up, said his name's William Turner," said Elisabeth, startled.

"Will said the other one is Benjamin," added Gwen, "That's all we found out."

"Take them below," said Norrington, "I'll check on them later."

So a few crewmembers took Will and Ben downstairs to a private room and setting them up on separate beds.

* * *

When the ship arrived in Port Royal, Lieutenant Norrington was checking over the boys, before uncovering the 'P' on Ben's arm. Despite his animosity with Pirates, he wasn't so low as to take the life of a child without good reason. He sent word for instructions from Cutler Beckett, who is the only known man anyone in the Navy knows to wield a marker to give a Pirate his mark. Beckett sent a reply.

"Dear Lieutenant Norrington,

The boy you found has indeed been marked as a Pirate by yours truly, but do not take his life. He is part of a beneficial deal in the making and taking his life would certainly end that deal. Instead, you are to make him an officer and eventually have him take your position upon your promotion to Lieutenant-Commander. He is to follow in your footsteps and always remain one rank below yours.

Just to make this clear: He is of great importance, so I would highly recommend following this order, Lieutenant.

Cutler Beckett,

Chairman of East India Trading Company."

James Norrington feared Cutler Beckett enough to follow the order. He assigned Ben as the youngest Cadet to enter the English Navy.

Over the following 8 years, Ben grew in the ranks of the Navy fast, while his best friend, Will Turner, apprenticed in the art of Blacksmithing. Soon, Ben became a Sub-Lieutenant, under the command of James Norrington. They rose through the ranks of the Naval Command together, James Norrington eventually becoming a Captain and Ben a Commander.

When asked about his mark from Norrington when he was a kid, Ben answered that he didn't know where it came from, just that it appeared one day, giving major pain to him, but over the months the pain lessen to where it just showed as a scar.

* * *

It was the morning of James Norrington and Ben's promotion; Gwen and Elisabeth were being dressed smartly for the occasion. Gwen waited while Elisabeth was being squeezed into her corset.

"I _had_ hoped you two would wear these to the ceremony today," said Governor Swann.

"Ceremony?" asked Elisabeth, Gwen echoing her.

"Captain James Norrington and Commander Ben's promotion ceremony," informed their father.

"I knew it," replied Elisabeth.

"No wonder you seem a bit more urgent today, father," said Gwendolyn.

"Commodore Norrington and Captain Ben, as they shall ben known soon enough," supplied Weatherby, "Fine Gentlemen, don't you girls think so? Norrington fancies you, my dear Elisabeth. And Ben... Let's just say he's a bit more silent when it comes to such subjects."

"Interesting Father," said Gwen, as she was ushered behind another barrier for her dress, as Elisabeth was taking a bit longer than expected with her corset, "That you would have us wear these on such a grand day."

"Elisabeth? Is everything alright?"

"Difficult to say," replied a gasping Elisabeth as she her diaphragm being restricted on her.

"I'm told these are the latest fashion in London."

"I'm sure woman learn to be silent and not take a breath but every ten seconds," quipped Gwendolyn, as she was squeezed into her dress, though it being less difficult as Elisabeth's.

"Milord, you have a visitor," said the butler, walking in.

"I'll see you girls downstairs," finished Governor Swann as he headed out of the room to greet the guest.

"Gwen?" started Elisabeth, as she was finished getting dressed.

"Yes?" replied her stepsister.

"You never really answered Father's question, did you?"

"Which question was that?"

"If you fancied Commander Ben, like he fancies you?"

"We're friends, that's all," insisted Gwen, thankful her small blush was hidden behind the barrier, "What about Will? I'm sure he fancies you."

"I believe it's time to meet with father downstairs," said Elisabeth, quickly changing subjects.

Gwendolyn couldn't help but giggle a bit before joining her sister outside the room.

* * *

Will Turner was the guest that stopped by. He was there to present the sword the future Commodore was to receive.

"Ah, Mister Turner," greeted Governor Swann, "Good to see you again, my boy."

"Thank you sir," replied Will, opening the casing that held the sword to be given to Norrington, "Your order has just been completed and I wanted to hand it to you personally."

He presented the sword to the Governor, who took it and examined it, before giving it back to Will for a demonstration of it's handling.

"Please pass my compliments to your master," said Governor Swann.

"Of course, Sir," replied Will, covering his disappointment, "A craftsman is always pleased to hear praise of his work."

Their conversation was cut short by the appearance of Elisabeth Swann and Gwendolyn Tennyson, the Governor's daughters. The Governor complimented his daughters' looks as they descended the stairs.

"Will," said Elisabeth, a bit breathless due to the corset, "So good to see you."

"How have you been?" asked Gwen.

"I've been fine, thank you, Miss Tennyson," replied Will.

"I had a dream about you last night," informed Elisabeth.

"About me?" asked Will slightly amazed that would happen.

"About the day we met," continued Elisabeth, "Do you remember?"

"Of course, Miss Swann," replied Will, with some vigor, "How could I forget? Ben's reminded me every year about this time."

"How many times have I asked you to call me 'Elisabeth'?" asked Elisabeth, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"At least once more, Miss Swann," said Will, being truthful, "As always, same with Miss Tennyson."

"There, you see," said Weatherby, interrupting the conversation, "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going."

"Good day, Mister Turner," said Gwendolyn, being respectful around her stepfather.

Elisabeth followed with the same, leaving Will outside the front door while the Governor and his daughters headed to the ceremony.

Will made his way back to the Smith shop, all the while thinking about Elisabeth and how beautiful she has grown, something Ben reminded him of each year.

* * *

At the Ceremony, Captain Norrington and Commander Benjamin were making their procession to receive each of their promotions, to Commodore and Captain respectively. Nobody but Will, Elisabeth, Gwendolyn, and Norrington himself knew of the mark on Ben's forearm, having covered at all times in public, so none of the other people at the ceremony knew about him being marked as a pirate.

The Ceremony went without a hitch and everyone stayed for the reception afterward. Elisabeth and Gwen stole away from the crowd to the balcony overlooking the cove. James Norrington asked for a moment alone with Elisabeth, leaving Ben and Gwen Tennyson to talk alone as well.

"I suspect this was a rather surprising request," said Ben, "Having to be asked to wear such an outfit."

"It's manageable," replied Gwen, gasping a bit, "As long as you learn not to breathe except every ten seconds."

"I assure you, I had no part in…" started Ben, before he and Gwen noticing Elisabeth fall over the side and into the cove.

They rushed to the edge, crying out her name, trying to spot her, before seeing someone swimming over and diving down, before resurfacing with Elisabeth. While the Navy officers went to the shore, Ben noticed a shockwave go out from where Elisabeth fell.

"I don't think that's a good sign," remarked Ben, a worried expression on his face, before heading down to join his men on the docks.

* * *

By the time Captain Ben made it to the docks, Captain Jack Sparrow was already making his escape. Ben was able to cut him off for a few seconds in an alleyway.

"Why, hello, Pirate," greeted Ben, holding his pistol at the ready.

"Have we met before," replied Jack Sparrow, "Because your face seems familiar to me."

"If I have, I wouldn't recall meeting with a Pirate of your description."

Unfortunately, this gave Sparrow just enough time to distract Ben long enough for him to escape through another alleyway.

"Blast," said Ben, holstering his pistol and chasing after the Pirate.

After minutes of searching, he found Commodore Norrington and the men escorting the Pirate, now prisoner, to the jail.

"Sir," said Ben, addressing the Commodore, "My apologies. I had him trapped in an alleyway, but he managed to get past me."

"Don't worry, Captain," replied the Commodore, "He was able to escape us once as well, so there's no harm done. We've captured him. I believe you have new duties to attend to."

"Yes Commodore," said Captain Ben, heading off to his new office.

* * *

That night, the Black Pearl showed up in Port Royal Harbor and attacked the town, looking for the missing piece of gold that came into the possession of Elisabeth Swann, who passed herself off as Elisabeth Turner to stay alive.

Unfortunately, Captain Ben was unable to help his men defend off the pirates. He gave strict orders not to be disturbed that night, and unfortunately left some men vulnerable to a stray cannon shot. The next morning, when Ben came out of his office, a Lieutenant briefed him on the attack last night and escorted him to where Commodore Norrington was.

He walked up hearing an argument commence between Will Turner and Commodore James Norrington.

"Commodore, sir," said Ben, "Tell Mister Turner to be quiet, I'm starting to get a headache after what happened last night and the last thing I need is him ranting about how to find Miss Swann."

"My apologies, Captain," said Norrington, "Mister Turner, you are not a Military man nor a Sailor; you are a Blacksmith. This is NOT a moment for rash actions.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man who cares for Elisabeth's safety," whispered Norrington to Turner before he left, "Even Miss Tennyson has chosen to be silent and letting the Military men find Miss Swann despite her disagreement."

"Captain," said Gwen, "I'll take my leave, if I may. I would like to speak with Mister Turner alone."

"Yes, Miss Tennyson," said Ben, "Be safe."

"Of course," replied Gwen, as she walked away with William Turner in tow.

* * *

While the Commodore and Captain were discussing ways on tracking the Black Pearl, Gwen was speaking with Will on the way to the penitentiary.

"Will," said Gwen, "There's a time and a place for a plan of action, and you have yet to learn the when and where, as well as who."

"Are you saying you agree with me, Miss Tennyson?" asked Will.

"I am saying that I will help you, once I change into something more appropriate. Meet me at the docks when you've 'recruited' Jack Sparrow."

Gwen then parted ways from Will to head to her own home to change clothes. After putting on a female set of clothes closest to that of a Pirate that she'd hidden from her step-father, she snuck out to meet Jack and Will at the Docks.

* * *

Jack and Will made their way down to the beach, hiding from the Navy that were looking for them. They were about to move out when two hands grabbed them and pulled them back under cover, preventing them from being seen by another squad of soldiers.

"Thanks for waiting," said a sarcastic Gwendolyn.

"Sorry," said Will, "Meet Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Pleasure," said Sparrow, "And you would be…?"

"Gwen Tennyson," replied Gwen, "I'm not letting Elisabeth go that easily. So, you'll have to accept me helping you, Captain."

"Of course," replied Sparrow, a small smirk showing, "The more the merrier, love."

They waited for the next opening before moving down to the shore, hid under a turned-over boat, and waded out to the _Dauntless_. They surfaced and climbed up the back of the ship, surprising the crewmembers on board.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman, qualified as they may be," said the Lieutenant in command, "And Miss Tennyson, I find it surprising that you would associate yourself with a Pirate."

"You'll find a lot of things surprising about me," replied Gwen.

"You don't understand," said Jack, pointing his pistol at the Lieutenant, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

They forced the crew into a lifeboat and sent them to shore. Will and Gwen were making fast the preparations in getting the ship sea-ready.

* * *

Captain Ben and Commodore Norrington were discussing areas of possibility when they heard the Lieutenant shout out about the _Dauntless_ being taken. They turned to see Will and Gwen helping Jack Sparrow.

"Rash Turner, too rash indeed," said Norrington.

"But what's Gwen doing over there, she's supposed to be back at the mansion where it's safe," added Captain Ben.

"Jack Sparrow is by far the **worst** Pirate I've ever seen," finished Norrington, before making orders to prepare the _Interceptor_ to catch the _Dauntless_.

As they pulled up beside the _Dauntless_, Ben opted to guard the _Interceptor_ while the others boarded the _Dauntless_ to capture Jack Sparrow. He waited below deck awaiting them to leave the bay before revealing himself.

"Alright," said Ben, aiming his pistol right at Captain Jack Sparrow, "I believe that's as far as you go."

"Ben!" said a surprised Will.

"Not now, Will," said Ben, his pistol still on Sparrow, "Now, if you'll do me the favor of turning this ship around," said Ben.

"Unfortunately I can't do that, mate," said Jack, "I've made an accord with your dear friend William here and I can't go back on my word. I would lose all honor as a Pirate."

This distracted Ben long enough for Jack to grasp his right arm, relieving him of his pistol and pulling back his sleeve, revealing the 'P' mark on his forearm.

"Ah," said Jack, "Now that's quite interesting, 'Captain'. Now, why would a Military man like yourself have such a mark on his forearm?"

"It's been there for ages, I don't really see why that would have any importance to _you_?"

"Ah, but you see, I happen to know who you are now that I see this mark of yours," said Jack, releasing his wrist, "You received that mark as a boy around the same time as I received my mark.

"I believe you have the makings of a pirate in you, young Benjamin," continued Jack, as he revealed his own mark, "Now, unfortunately for you, your outmatched 3-to-1 as young William and young Gwendolyn here have agreed to work with me for the time being. So, what say you put away that pistol and help us out, savvy?"

Ben 'hmmed' and holstered his Pistol, going back below for a bit.

"Wonder what's bugging him," questioned Gwen.

"He's grown up in the Military, as you full well know, Gwen," informed Will, "But before you and Elisabeth rescued us, we lived in England. One day I saw Ben head home with that mark on his arm, he never talked about it. To have someone like Jack Sparrow know about it is odd coincidence, or he knows more than I thought."

After Jack informed Will about his father and 'convincing' him to follow under the command of a Pirate, Ben returned upside in new clothing, similar to Gwen, but more of the standard Male size Pirate Gear, surprising Will and even Gwen.

"Will," said Ben, "I kept these clothes a secret, because I always knew that a Pirate would someday try to recruit me, and I had to be ready in case I was captured. I was just lucky to have my stuff on board when we headed after you guys on the _Dauntless_."

"Now," said Captain Jack Sparrow, "Let's head to Tortuga."

* * *

When they reached Tortuga, Gwen opted to remain on the ship with Ben's pistol while the guys headed ashore to look for crewmembers. They made their way through town until they saw a man sleeping with the pigs. Jack and Will each filled a bucket of water and Jack tossed his on the man.

"CURSE YOU FOR BREATHING, YOU SLACK JAWED IDIOT!" swore the man, as he was awoken quite abruptly, before recognizing who splashed him, "Mother's love! Jack… You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Well, luckily I know how to counter it," replied Jack smoothly, "The man who did the waking offers the man who was sleeping a drink; the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye," said Gibbs, the man who was sleeping, "I'll about do it."

Jack helped him up only to be slashed with Will's bucket of water.

"BLAST IT ALL!! I'M AWAKE!" shouted Gibbs.

"That was for the smell," replied Will.

Gibbs nodded in understanding before the four headed inside for a drink.

While Jack convinced Gibbs to join them in heading for the Black Pearl, Ben was keeping his hat low, as not to be recognized by any wayward Pirate that had managed to be caught by him or Norrington before escaping at another time. Will was just looking around, while keeping a low profile himself so as to not be bothered. Gibbs looked at Will, not thinking much of him until Jack told him of being Bootstrap Bill's son.

"I'll also tell you that the other man is someone I've met before with years of experience that could help us against Barbossa and his men, savvy?"

"I'll find us a crew," promised Gibbs before starting out a search for the people who were about as crazy or courageous as Jack Sparrow.

* * *

After everyone was gathered, Jack checked each of them over himself, especially with Cotton, and his parrot, and Anamaria, who had business with Jack before.

"Captain," said Gibbs, while the others were boarding, "It's frightful bad luck to be bringing a woman onboard, sir."

"There's two things wrong with that," replied Jack, "One, it'll be worse not to, particularly with Anamaria."

Jack walked off to the _Interceptor_.

"Secondly," added Ben, bringing up a hand on Gibbs's shoulder and leading him to the Interceptor, "We've already got a woman onboard. Meet Gwendolyn Tennyson."

"Mr. Gibbs," said Gwen, a bit surprised to see him again, "I haven't seen you in nigh over 5 years. What happened?"

"Apparently more than I thought" replied Gibbs, surprised as well to see Gwendolyn again, much more so in Pirate gear.

With everyone onboard, the new crew met Gwendolyn, who Anamaria immediately respected as a fellow Female Pirate, and they made way for Isle de Muerta.

They passed through a storm, to which everyone was busy not to let the ship take on too much water and staying the course, to catch up with the Black Pearl, who had made birth at the Isle.

"This isn't what I expected," said Ben, who was soaked along with everyone else, "Never went through this rough of weather under Norrington's watch, we did."

"Well, I've never seen hide nor hair of storms this big back in Port Royal," retorted an equally soaked Gwen, "But it's given me time to practice my sword skill with Will."

"You learned from Will!?" said Ben, surprised, "He told me he practiced by himself."

"He said that, but every weekend I'd join him if there wasn't an event I needed to appear at."

* * *

The _Interceptor_ passed through the storm soon enough and they came to pass right through a graveyard of ships. Will inquired about Jack Sparrow from Gibbs, who told him about how Jack came to become the lone Pirate he was, mostly. When asked how he escaped the island, Jack answered…

"Human hair, from my back," said Jack, before addressing the crew at large, "Lower the Anchor. Turner, Ben, and I have a need to go to shore."

He then told Gibbs to stick to the Code should worse come to worse. He, Will, and Ben headed out to the Isle, hoping to catch Barbossa off guard.

* * *

They entered undetected and watched on as Barbossa gave and 'epic' speech about living once more. Jack moved to another location, but Will interfered, wanting to NOT be Jack's leverage. Ben watched on, ready in case he need reveal himself. Ben watched on as the crew began to mutineer against Barbossa until he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned around only to find two Pirates behind him.

"Heh," chuckled Ben, "Parley?"

This stopped the pirates from gutting him on the spot. They took him to Barbossa, only for Jack Sparrow to wander out, recovering from the hit by Will Turner.

"Purley," said Jack, confusing everyone, "Puuurrrlllleeeyyy."

"Parley?" suggested Ragetti, after Jack tried about a dozen other words that sounded like Parley.

"Parley! That's the one," said Jack in a triumphant manner, "PARLEY!!"

Barbossa stepped forward.

"Well now," said Barbossa, "What do we have here: Captain Jack Sparrow, and a boy under his command? How did you escape the island?"

"When you marooned me on that God-forsaken island," replied Jack, in a smooth voice, "You forgot one thing."

Everyone gave an expectant look.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," stated Jack, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Ben listened as Jack struck a bargain with Barbossa, thinking back to Will Turner. They were taken on the Black Pearl until further notice.

Ben was getting annoyed with Jack's attempt to bargain with Barbossa when Barbossa brought up an interesting question.

"What's with the boy here? I know we haven't discussed the terms of Parley, boy, but I'd like to know who you are," asked Barbossa.

"His name, my good man, is Benjamin," replied Jack, "He's got the same mark I do, yet he's had it since he was a kid. Doesn't that remind you of someone?"

"Benjamin," said Barbossa, scratching his chin in thought, "Benjamin, as in Ben Tennyson, Cat-Eyed Carl's son?"

(AN1)

"The very same."

"What's this now?" asked Ben.

"Sir," said a Pirate entering the quarters, "We're coming up on the _Interceptor_."

So the pirates began to make ready for a fight. Ben was wondering why he was called a Tennyson, same as Gwen, but he remained silent until he and Jack were locked in the brig.

"So," said Ben, "What's this about 'Cat-Eyed Carl' that makes him my father?"

"Benjamin," replied Jack, "I've told William about his father, it's only fair I tell you about yours.

"You're the son of Carlton Tennyson, a pirate much like meself in the respect that he was always honorable to a fault. He was always loyal to me during our travels, even when I was asked the location of Isle de Muerta. During the mutiny, he took a shot that would've claimed my life. I'll never forget him. The fact that you grew up as a Naval Officer with that mark only means one thing. Cutler Beckett has a bet on you, thinking you're loyalty to the Navy, and such the East India Trading Company, that you would in turn help him become the most dangerous man on the sea."

"Okay," said Ben, nodding a bit, "I get that my father was an honorable man as well as a pirate, and the fact that Beckett has it out for me to win him a war in the seas, but my only remaining question at this point is, where does Gwen tie into it? If we're both Tennysons from England, wouldn't that mean we're related?"

"Well, you see…" started Jack before shouts were heard from above.

"FIRE!!" shouted Barbossa.

"FIRE ALL!!" shouted back Elisabeth.

Ben grabbed Jack and pulled him down as something shot through the hole that was in the cell.

"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!!" cried Jack, in fear that he couldn't get the ship back long enough to kill Barbossa.

Jack found an empty pouch of rum before noticing the door was open.

"Me thinks we leave before we get caught in crossfire," said Ben.

"Me thinks you be right," agreed Jack, as they left the brig.

Jack made a journey over to the _Interceptor_ in hopes of finding the Medallion as leverage for his life. Jack found the monkey, also name Jack, with the Medallion and chased him back to the _Pearl_.

Ben watched in horror as the _Interceptor_ was destroyed, but sighed in relief as Will boarded the _Pearl_ in admirable, albeit a hasty fashion.

Will attempted suicide, not knowing that the Pirates, save Jack, didn't know that he is the son of Bootstrap. Jack tried to get him out of it with some distant, many numerous family member trade-offs, relation story, but Will told them his name.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," spoke Barbossa diplomatically.

"Elisabeth goes free," stated Will.

"I figured as such," replied Barbossa, "Anything else?"

"The crew are not to be harmed," added Will.

"And what of Ben?" asked Barbossa.

"What value is a Captain of the Port Royal Navy worth to you?" countered Will with a smirk on his face.

"We have our OWN Parley to settle, Captain," reminded Ben.

"Aye," said Barbossa, "Name _your_ terms, Captain Ben."

"Gwen goes free with Elisabeth," said Ben.

"What else?" asked Barbossa.

"You and your crew surrender yourself to the Port Royal Navy once the curse is lifted."

"That's a steep price to be paying," said Barbossa, "but it still be fair. So it's agreed."

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ stopped near an uninhabited island a few miles from the Isle. Elisabeth and Gwendolyn were on the plank, to be thrown overboard and marooned on the island.

"BARBOSSA!! You lying Bastard!" cried out Will Turner, "You'd sworn she'd go free!"

"Same with Gwen," added Ben, being restrained himself.

"Don't dare impune me honor, boys, I agreed Miss Swann to go free and that Miss Tennyson go with her. But neither of you never specified the when or where."

While Will was held back, Ben was forced to the edge of the ship near the plank.

"It'd be a shame to lose such a fine dress," added Barbossa, "I'd like to have it back, please."

Elisabeth took off the dress and returned it to Barbossa, before she and Gwendolyn were sent overboard.

"And as for your question, Turner," finished Barbossa, returning to him for a second, "A Captain of the Port Royal Navy isn't worth all that much to me if we be having to turn ourselves in according to the Parley agreement, so…"

Ben was roughly thrown overboard as well, with Jack shortly after, upon having his effects thrown into the water.

* * *

All four swam to the island, as it was the only means of survival. Ben was too busy thinking about what had happened back on the _Black Pearl_ to come up with a plan to signal the Navy to find them.

While Elisabeth hounded Jack about an escape route, Ben sat on the beach, a sad look upon his face.

"Ben?" asked Gwen, walking towards him but stopping a few feet from him.

"My father was a pirate," informed Ben emotionlessly, with hesitation, "He was called 'Cat-Eyed Carl', if you can believe that."

"Ben," started Gwen again, before stopping herself.

"I've been brought up in the Navy to fight against Pirates, and yet I'm one as well? How's that for irony?"

"Listen Ben. I'm sorry about all this."

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I brought you into this mess by being there with Will all those years ago."

"That's not it," said Gwen, "I'm sorry I lied to you all these years. I secretly trained in swordsmanship from Will and I learned how to be a marksman from a Soldier in the Navy that promised to keep quiet about it around you."

"You learned what!?" exclaimed Ben.

"DRINKS ALL AROUND!!" came Jack's voice, jolly as an old roger.

"Sorry," said Ben, giving his attention to Jack, "But unless I outright go mad, or become a FULL Bloody Pirate, I'll not drink rum until my dying day."

"It might come sooner than you think if you don't drink up," replied Jack, not looking affected all that much.

* * *

Soon enough, it was night and everyone minus Ben was singing the Pirate song, and Gwen being drunk, sh just liked the song from when she was a kid with Elisabeth, despite being a Governor's daughter.

Ben and Gwen looked on as Jack and Elisabeth flirted the night away before falling asleep, in a drunken state.

"Well, that's that," said Gwen, before finding a nearby tree to sleep next to.

"I'll keep watch," said Ben, not yet sleepy.

The hours passed and Ben wandered the island, away from the others. The only things he could think about were his past, his father, and his mark.

His past was easy enough: his mother raised him until she sent him with Will Turner to the Caribbean. Pirates ransacked the ship he was on with Will and him as the only survivors. Once he made it to Port Royal, he was instantly drafted into the Navy after a few weeks under Norrington's watch. He rose through the ranks of the Navy while growing closer to Gwen, despite his professional status in the Navy. He never said it before, moreover because he still doubted it, but now he could say it, to himself anyways: He had grown to love Gwen Tennyson.

Then, there's his father, Carlton 'Cat-Eyed' Tennyson. Having his last name as Tennyson made things difficult if he was related to Gwen by blood, it would crush him.

Lastly, and yet most confusing was his mark. He was branded as a Pirate by Cutler Beckett, but was vouched by him to be in the Navy. He just couldn't figure out Beckett's game plan. And thinking about his mark, led to his curse. When he received his mark, around the time Captain Jack Sparrow received his before escaping, he unwitting agreed to a deal with Beckett. Until the deal was fulfilled, Ben was cursed to transform at night. At first, it was only once a month that he transformed, then it turned into once every two weeks. This past year the cursed started affected him multiple days of the week, and now, almost every night he transformed until he completed his part of the bargain.

Soon the hours passed and Ben didn't fall asleep, as this form was partial insomniac. In the wee hours of the morning, he vaguely noticed Elisabeth woke up, moved over to Gwen, woke her up, whispered in her ear, and both of them walked off to the cellar where the rum was. The sun was rising and Ben was able to return to his human form.

Ben returned to full alertness as he noticed Gwen and Elisabeth pile up the rum and the wood across the trees and set it on fire.

"Whoa!" said Ben, tiredness leaving him now, "What's going on here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Jack, rushing over to stop the girls from finishing the rum in a fiery blaze.

Elisabeth explained the situation and surprisingly enough, when Ben looked over at Gwen, she nodded in agreement.

Jack walked off in a huff. Not ten minutes later, Ben heard his crew shouting for him. He turned to where Jack walked off to, to see Jack being carried off into a boat and some Navy Men running towards him.

"Captain," saluted the Lieutenant upon arriving, "I trust you and the Ladies are safe?"

"Yes, Lieutenant," replied Ben, "We're all safe and we need the _Dauntless_ immediately."

"Sir," said the other officer, "First we must make sure you and the Governor's daughters get to the ship and to Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington."

Ben, Gwen, and Elisabeth were escorted to the ship via their own boat transports. When they got on the ship, Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann greeted them. Commodore saluted to Ben, who returned it, while Elisabeth and Gwendolyn were hugged by their father.

"Commodore," said Ben, "We must make haste to the Isle de Muerta."

"Will's life is at stake," added Elisabeth.

"I'm sorry about young Will, but we mustn't go after Pirates who nearly killed all of you," spoke up Weatherby, "We must return to Port Royal immediately!"

"I'm afraid I must agree with the Governor on this one, Captain," followed Norrington, "Even at your request, I cannot allow this."

"If I may so bold as to interject my professional opinion," spoke up Jack, "The Black Pearl has been through battle and has now made for a resting place. Think about it, capturing the _Black Pearl_, the last **real** Pirate threat directly in the Caribbean, mate. That would go far for you, Commodore."

"Unfortunately, I cannot accept that," replied Norrington, "I'm under orders to return to Port Royal after finding my Captain and Governor Swann's daughters."

Elisabeth then offered herself as a bride, in exchange for going after Will.

"You got to admit," said Ben, "It's a fair trade."

Commodore Norrington ordered Captain Jack Sparrow to the Helm to give the quickest direction to Isle de Muerta. Governor Swann questioned the wisdom of this endeavor despite his daughter accepting the wedding proposal.

"Turner is a subject of the British Crown and a Citizen of Port Royal. That puts him under Captain Ben's jurisdiction, as well as my own. Add to that fact that he is Ben's best friend from childhood. It would insult my Captain not to accept this bargain."

So, the _Dauntless_ made its way to Isle de Muerta.

* * *

Ben was to take command on the ship while Commodore led the attack force. Jack managed to negotiate himself into heading in the caves alone, leaving Jack to enact his plans of shooting Barbossa himself.

Meanwhile, onboard, Ben gave Gwen his spare pistol, before having her taken inside to protect Elisabeth and herself.

"It's for Elisabeth's safety, not just yours," reassured Ben, before closing the door on the two sisters.

Ben felt a chill in the air as the Governor decided to check in on his daughters. He looked around the ship and spotted skeletal figures.

"Ring the bell!" shouted Ben, pulling out his sword, "They've come to us!"

While one of the crew rang the bell, the others prepared to fight the immortal undead Pirates of Barbossa.

Ben fought as best he could to protect his men, thanking whatever higher power there was that he didn't transform in front of his men. Each swing of his sword was a defensive maneuver, and was able to keep alive when the curse was lifted after ten long minutes of battle, in the middle of which Commodore's troops joined in the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elisabeth and Gwen escaped the _Dauntless_ and made their way to the Pearl. They freed the Crew, but were forced to head into the caves alone, as the Crew couldn't go against the code. They headed inside to see Will having trouble with a few pirates and other pirates trying to get themselves together.

"Elisabeth," said Gwen, "Get to Will, I'll hold off these guys."

Gwen took out her sword and Ben's pistol and engaged in battle with the other pirates. After knocking them down, giving her a few moments time to recover her breath, she noticed Jack Sparrow dueling Hector Barbossa, both as skeletons in the moonlight.

"Well, that's not surprising," remarked Gwen, before her attention was returned to the pirates that she knocked down a few moments ago, were back up and ready to fight again.

After noticing a bomb being placed in a pirates belly, she quickly maneuvered herself to the other side of the cave. Will got to the chest, took the knife, and slit his palm, drawing blood. Jack threw his piece to Will and Barbossa responded by pulling a pistol on Elisabeth. Gwen turned her pistol to Barbossa, but a shot rang out before she could even aim. Everyone turned to Jack to see that he was the one who pulled his own trigger before anyone could notice.

"Ten years you carry that pistol," remarked Barbossa, "and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it," said Will, who waited until the opportune moment, after Jack shot him, to drop the last to pieces of Cortez's treasure into the chest.

Soon, Barbossa felt new life in him, new warmth, before it was sucked away.

"I feel," said Barbossa, relishing the feeling of life once more, before realizing his life was leaving him, "cold."

* * *

After the battle, the _Pearl_ got away, under the temporary command of Gibbs and Anamaria, but that wasn't what was of importance. As per the agreement, those that didn't die from the wounds inflicted upon them shortly before the curse was lifted, the Pirates surrendered themselves to the Port Royal Navy. Soon, after Jack, Will, Elisabeth, and Gwen returned to the ship, the _Dauntless_ made its way back to Port Royal.

Ben finally decided to catch up on some much needed sleep, after being up over 40 hours. He pretty much slept the entire journey back.

* * *

A few days later, Captain Ben, wearing his coat once more, was standing in between Commodore Norrington and Gwendolyn Tennyson, having yet revealed his last name to her. Ben noticed Cotton's parrot as it landed on a crossflag. Ben couldn't help but smirk as he noticed Will moving towards them.

"Governor Swann," said Will, "Commodore, Captain, and Gwendolyn. Elisabeth, I should have told you before now that since the day I met you: I love you. I still do."

Ben's smirk grew a bit at his best friend as Will gave one last nod to him before moving to freeing Captain Jack Sparrow. Ben calmly took his leave from Norrington, and walked around the crowd; watching as Will and Jack made their daring escape to the balcony in back. He walked up next to Commodore Norrington as he crossed swords with Will.

"I thought we might have some ill-mannered attempt at freeing Sparrow," spoke up Norrington, addressing Will, "But not from you."

"Personally, I thought it was well conceived, until this last bit," remarked Ben, his pistol at the ready.

"Be that as it may," said Norrington, "It would do Turner good to remember his place."

"Its right here," replied Will, "between you and Jack."

Elisabeth stepped forward, "As is mine."

At the Governor's order, the men lowered their weapons. Jack was quick to make his move into putting himself in position to make his escape.

"Always remember, that this is the day that you almost…" spoke Jack, before falling back into the bay.

"Idiot," said the Commander, the person who held the position just below Ben, "He's nowhere to go but back to the noose."

"Unfortunately, I believe that ship disagrees. So do I for that matter," said Ben, holstering his pistol while removing his coat, revealing his hidden pirate attire that he wore instead of his usual Navy wear, he turned to Commodore Norrington, "Commodore, regrettably I must inform you of my resignation."

"What are you talking about?" asked Norrington, surprised by his Captain's action.

"James, it's been fun, but I think I'd like to see the world from a Pirate's eye for once. Inform Beckett that I'll no longer be his pawn in a game of sea chess. Until our next meeting," finished Ben, before jumping after Jack Sparrow.

Soon, the _Black Pearl_ came into view and Jack and Ben headed for it.

"YOU BETTER NOT DIE, BEN!!" shouted Gwen to her friend.

Commodore gave Jack and Ben a one-day lead before heading after him, respecting his old friend of 8 years. One day couldn't REALLY hurt, could it? He also gave his blessing to Will and Elisabeth, wishing them a happy life together.

* * *

Jack and Ben were hoisted up onto the deck of the _Black Pearl_ and were quickly met with Gibbs.

"Thought you were supposed to keep to the code," said Jack to Gibbs and the crew, before turning his attention to Ben, "And what's with you joining my crew all of a sudden?"

"Well, I'd thought I'd learn more about my dad from one of his best friends," replied Ben, getting up and begun drying himself off.

"And we got to figuring they were more like 'guidelines' than actual rules," added Gibbs.

"Captain Sparrow," said Anamaria, from the steering wheel of the ship, "The _Black Pearl_ is yours."

Captain Jack Sparrow, after showing a few seconds affection to the steering wheel, got his crew, minus Ben Tennyson, to work into getting his ship back out to sea.

"So, you want to know more about 'Cat-Eye', eh?" asked Jack Sparrow.

"Why not?" returned Ben Tennyson, "I've wanted to learn about my father since I was a lad, and that hasn't changed now."

"Well, let's find our horizon and I'll tell you about the time we found ourselves lost in the easternmost part of Brazil," said Jack, as the ship moved out into more open waters, "You see, it all started back when we were searching for…"

Soon, Jack and his crew were out Pirating once more on the open seas. Ben had made a promise to Gwen the day before the 'hanging' of Captain Jack Sparrow that he had to leave, but was to return when it was deemed necessary. He had set sailed with Captain Jack Sparrow and looked forward to an adventure of wonder, mystery, and action.

(Story End)

Uh…

Ben: 'Uh' is right. This isn't all that epic, is it?

Jack: I think he did a bang up job keeping me in character.

Will: You would. But still, it holds SOME merit.

Gwen: It's not all about character; the plot with our mix into it isn't all like I'd thought it would be.

Elisabeth: Remember how it took till the end of the third movie to have Will and I married when we were scheduled to have it in the first part of the second? Time will tell how this will become more 'epic' as Ben so puts it.

RDF1: Not for nothing, but any TRUE fan would make it over ten thousand words without even trying to lengthen it at the end. I fell just short of that, and that's including the beginning and this ending part.

Jack: Well, there is one thing this fic lacked, especially at the end there.

RDF1: I think I know what you're getting at. But I'll have to get back to you next time.

Dx: Don't forget about us!

PyroDragoon: You're loyal crew!

RDF1: 'Loyal'? You guys are about as loyal as I am willing to write papers for English.

Warriormon: But, you're willingness to write…

RDF1: Exactly.

Dragomon: Our great 'Captain' thinks we abandon him.

RDF1: Well, let's count how many times that's happened, shall we?

Dx: (hurriedly) I think it's best we move on to Author notes!

AN1: Since you have 'Bootstrap Bill', I thought I would have 'Cat-Eyed Carl'. I know, not entirely cool, but it works, somewhat.

AN extra: Just so you know, I had to Wiki the information about the English Navy Ranks.

If you think this is an epic failure, or even just a failure in general, please give credible reasons for its failure. Also, if you see that there ARE reviews up, double check to see if you're reason isn't already posted; I don't like receiving repeated reasons of failure, it's just wasted time.

Aw well, until next time:

Later,

RDF1

Drink up me hearties! Yo! HO!


	2. Dead Chest, Living Key, and Cursed Soul!

I'm back, mateys. Bwen 10 in the Caribbean is back in business.

Dx: And guess what, it's only been about two months.

RDF1: When are you gonna learn?

Dx: When are you gonna make me?

RDF1: How 'bout…

Ben: Another time. You've got a fic to write, don't you know?

Jack: I'd say he's getting on it, in a few minutes.

Gwen: (sighs) How'd you manage to turn him into a good man again, Elisabeth?

Elisabeth: I've forgotten.

Will: Oh well, I believe it's time to let the author get to work, if his glare means anything to you.

Indeed, RDF1 was glaring at his 'guests' interrupting his writing.

Ben: Let's get out of here.

Everybody leaves.

Well, that's that.

Disclaimer: Don't own Ben 10 or POTC, but both are good, so I wish I DID own at least Ben 10 so I could put more Bwen in there and all but squash gwevin into the ground for it's crackness of a pairing.

AN: If you don't like Bwen, then this isn't the fic for you, especially if you love that stupid crack pairing gwevin. (I don't care what gwevin fans have to say, this is my fic and that's the way I like it, uh huh, uh huh!)

(Chapter Begins)

(Recap)

"_Captain Sparrow," said Anamaria, from the steering wheel of the ship, "The __Black Pearl__ is yours."_

_Captain Jack Sparrow, after showing a few seconds affection to the steering wheel, got his crew, minus Ben Tennyson, to work into getting his ship back out to sea._

"_So, you want to know more about 'Cat-Eye', eh?" asked Jack Sparrow._

"_Why not?" returned Ben Tennyson, "I've wanted to learn about my father since I was a lad, and that hasn't changed now."_

"_Well, let's find our horizon and I'll tell you about the time we found ourselves lost in the easternmost part of Brazil," said Jack, as the ship moved out into more open waters, "You see, it all started back when we were searching for…"_

_Soon, Jack and his crew were out Pirating once more on the open seas. Ben had made a promise to Gwen the day before the 'hanging' of Captain Jack Sparrow that he had to leave, but was to return when it was deemed necessary. He had set sailed with Captain Jack Sparrow and looked forward to an adventure of wonder, mystery, and action._

(Recap End)

Weeks had passed into months. Jack Sparrow and his crew had done a fair amount of pirating in the beginning – at ports across the world – but as the year wore on, Jack Sparrow did less plundering and more information gathering. Jack Sparrow was looking for something and he aimed to find it.

Soon, Jack found the place he was looking for. He told his crew to wait aboard the _Pearl_ while he went ashore. Hours passed and Jack didn't return. Ben and Gibbs were standing watch on the _Pearl_ when a shot rang out from nearby. Ben went to see where it came from and saw Jack getting out of a coffin that had their brethren within it.

"Gibbs," said Ben, "Gather the crew."

"That won't be necessary," said one of the crew, "We're already here."

Gibbs went over to the port side ladder to help Captain Jack up, and was greeted by a bone leg while Jack climbed up himself.

"Not quite according to plan," commented Gibbs.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome," replied Jack.

"You got what you went if for then?" asked Gibbs.

Jack pulled out a rolled up piece of cloth to show Gibbs before turning around to see his crew looking at him expectantly.

"Captain," started Gibbs, "I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit… Shiny. What with the Isle de Muerta going pear-shaped, to be claimed by the sea and the treasure with it…"

"… And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic…" continued the Pirate from before, Leech.

"…And the Hurricane," finished Marty, the height-challenged pirate of the crew, getting agreement from most of the crew.

Ben remembered the Hurricane easily. He had been fortunate enough – upon joining Jack Sparrow's crew – that his curse receded back to once a month, during a new moon. That night had been extremely fortunate for them, but not so lucky for Norrington.

In his haste and impatience to catch his former Captain and his primary target, he forgot how much the _Dauntless_ could handle, and unfortunately lost his ship and most of his crew. When he eventually got back to Port Royal, he was force to retire his commission and go underground, to Tortuga, just to survive.

(Flashback)

_The Hurricane was fierce, but the _Pearl_ could handle the strong winds. Ben himself was helping to keep the sails from tearing up._

"_MR. TENNYSON!!" shouted Captain Sparrow._

"_YES CAPTAIN!" shouted back Ben, reporting over to him after getting a couple other pirates to take over._

"_HOW DO YOU THINK WE'RE FARING?" asked Jack._

"_SEEMS SHE'LL HOLD A BIT LONGER," responded Ben._

"_DO YOU THINK THE GOOD COMMODORE WILL FOLLOW US?" asked Jack, knowing that Ben knew Norrington the longest._

"_IF HE'S SMART, THEN HE'LL WAIT IT OUT AND HAVE GIVEN US AN EXTRA DAY'S LEAD," replied Ben._

"_LET'S JUST HOPE YOUR RIGHT!" finished Jack Sparrow, before steering the _Pearl_ out of some of the fiercer winds._

(Flashback End)

"All in all," summed up Gibbs, "It seems sometime has passed since we've done a speck of honest pirating."

"Shiny?" asked Jack.

"Aye, shiny," whispered back Gibbs.

"Is that how you're all feeling?" asked Jack, "That perhaps dear-old Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?"

"Ack, walk the plank!" said Cotton's parrot, before having his beak shut by Cotton, the mute Pirate.

"WHAT DID THE BIRD SAY!?" demanded Jack, pulling a pistol on him.

"Do not blame the bird," said Leech, "Show us what is on that piece of cloth there."

Before anything else could happen, the undead monkey named Jack popped down and grabbed the cloth. He ran off only to be shot by Jack Sparrow, forcing him to drop the cloth before running off across the ship. Marty ran over to pick up the cloth.

"It's a key," stated Marty.

"No!" cut off Jack, "Much more better: It is a **drawing** of a key."

Ben looked at the key drawing on the cloth and felt his hair stand on end. Something felt… off about the key and Ben knew it wasn't good.

"Gentlemen," asked Jack, "What do keys do?"

"Keys," responded Leech, "unlock things."

"And whatever this key unlocks," followed Gibbs, "inside there's something valuable. So we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks?"

"No," said Jack, in his ever-sensible logic, "If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have it unlocks. So, what purpose in finding what need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found key which unlocks it?"

"So, we're going after this key?" asked Gibbs.

"You're not making any sense at all," replied Jack, "Anymore questions?"

"Do we have a way of obtaining said key?" asked Ben.

"I'm working on it," said Jack, "Anything else?"

"Do we have a heading?" asked Marty.

"AHH! A heading," replied Jack, whipping out his ever-faithful compass, "Let's sail in a…"

The needle moved.

"…In a general…"

The needle moved again, Jack moving his finger with the direction.

"THAT way direction," settled Jack, pointing his finger left, to the port side.

"Captain?" asked Gibbs, for confirmation.

"Come on, step lively now," ordered Jack.

Everyone made their way to their stations. Marty went to the port side and looked out into the fog, trying to make sense of Jack's navigational decision. Gibbs joined him followed by Ben.

"Have you noticed lately," asked Marty, "The Captain seems to be acting a bit strange…"

Ben and Gibbs looked at him, wondering why Jack would be acting normal for him.

"…er," finished Marty.

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading," remarked Gibbs, "Something's got Jack vexed."

"And whatever bodes ill for Jack," added Ben, "Bodes ill for us all."

Gibbs looked at him, wondering why he cut him off.

"Hey, I've observed Jack long enough to know if something's vexing him. And this seems even worse than usual, otherwise Jack would have a heading."

"True," replied Gibbs, "If nothing else, Jack's always had a heading."

Soon, the _Black Pearl_ made way, hoping to find something to change and actually mark a heading to something of value, maybe even shiny.

(AN1)

(Time Change)

The nights passed and soon Ben was on patrol topside again. The only other one up and about was the Captain himself, making sure their heading was the same. Ben wondered how Gwen was doing back in Port Royal. He knew news would reach Beckett about Jack's escape and his turncoat. He wondered if Gwen would get arrested for being associated with him, or if she escaped charges for not helping Jack to escape. He didn't regret not telling her his last name was Tennyson, because he didn't know all the facts himself. Jack never told him how he and Gwen were related, or if it was some odd coincidence for them to bear the same last name.

"…I want movement! MOVEMENT!!" came Jack Sparrow's voice from down below, screaming as if the devil himself was upon him, "I WANT MOVEMENT!!"

Ben just looked on as the crew scrambled to do as Jack ordered. He noticed Jack the Monkey crawling down the rope ladder on the portside stern.

"Captain! The monkey!" shouted Ben.

Jack looked up in time to see Jack the monkey jump down and grabbed his hat off his head. It took no time at all for Jack the monkey to throw the Hat overboard. The crew rushed over.

"Turn this ship around!" ordered Gibbs, the first mate.

"LEAVE IT!" overrode Jack. The others turned to him, "run!"

"You heard him," said Ben, "Back to your stations! The lot of you!"

Gibbs walked over to the Captain.

"For the love of mother and child, Jack," asked Gibbs, "What's coming after us?"

"Nothing," replied Jack in a breathless voice.

"I'm sure," said Ben in a disbelieving tone, before heading up to the wheel to steer the ship away from Jack's hat.

* * *

Back at Port Royal, Will and Elisabeth were arrested for helping set free Jack Sparrow. Gwen escaped the arrest since she didn't help them. She was however, suspended of making appearances, to which she showed delight when no one was around.

(AN2)

Days later, Lord Beckett called Will in to make a bargain with Jack for his compass. He told Governor Swann and Gwen and they decided to inform Elisabeth of this before letting Will go.

"Does it matter?" said Will, "I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal and in exchange the charges against us will be dropped."

"No!" disagreed Weatherby, "We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom."

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack, or in me?" questioned Will.

"He's saying that Beckett only said that Jack would be pardoned. He didn't say anything about releasing either of you," responded Gwen.

"You would risk your life for Sparrow does not mean he would do the same for you," stated Governor Swann, "Now, where is that dog with the keys."

He set out to calling the dog.

"I have faith in you," said Elisabeth, "Both of you."

"Not to say I don't," added Gwen, "but understand this, Jack Sparrow isn't one to just agree and follow through. He has ways of finding loopholes that no one expects."

"I'll take that into account when convincing Jack to get back here," replied Will, "I'll start looking for him in Tortuga and from there I won't stop until I find him. Then, I intend to return here to marry you. That is, if you'll still have me?"

"If it weren't for these bars I'd have you already," replied Elisabeth in a flirtatious voice.

Gwen coughed while blushing upon hearing that remark. She wasn't expecting Elisabeth to be that forward upon marrying. Weatherby, who wasn't paying much attention to where his hand was, broke off a candlestick and stumbled to catch his footstep. Elisabeth then remembered her sister and father were there and changed subjects.

"I'll wait for you," said Elisabeth.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon," replied Will, before he had to leave with Gwen and Governor Swann.

(Time Change)

After weeks of search, Will finally found a credible lead to finding the _Black Pearl_, and thus Jack Sparrow. He found the ship beached up on the shore of Pelegosto. He was unawares of what, and who, he'd find there.

* * *

It had been days since they landed on Pelegosto. Half the crew were killed upon arrival and their bones were made into cages for the last dozen or so crewmen that were left alive. Jack, by some sheer happenstance, was made a god by the natives of the island. Ben, being a part of the East India Trading Company guard when they landed there and made a sell, was able to stay alive as translator for Jack and the Natives. Ben remembered enough dialect of the Natives to communicate effectively. As they were preparing the fire for releasing Jack from his 'human' prison, some of the hunters brought back another human. This human, to the surprise of Jack and Ben, was Will.

"Jack?" said Will in a quiet voice, not really believing it, "Jack Sparrow? I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!"

Jack stood up and walked over to him. Ben followed, ready to tell the natives what to do with him.

"Where did they find him?" asked Jack.

"Where did you find this man?" asked Ben in the Native dialect.

"We found him near the in the jungle near the beach," replied one of the natives.

"Near the beach, where the _Pearl_ is," said Ben.

"Tell them he isn't a meal, at least not yet. He needs to be fattened," said Jack.

"If this is to be a meal, then he must be properly fed for the right meat," said Ben.

"Ben, Jack," interrupted Will, "Elisabeth and I were arrested for helping Jack go free. She needs help. She faces the Gallows!!"

"I believe we found our escape route, Captain," whispered Ben to Jack so no one could overhear them.

"Ah yes. Tell them to have him join the other prisoners," replied back Jack in the same level of whisper.

"Add him to the other prisoners hanging in the valley. To the valley!" translated Ben.

"TO THE VALLEY!" shouted the natives.

Jack bent over and whispered to Will, "save us," before letting the villagers take him to where the others are.

* * *

Governor Swann was able to make arrangements for Elisabeth to make the journey to England. However, Mercer, Lord Beckett's right hand man, stopped the trip short. Gwen was able to get Elisabeth out of there before Mercer found Elisabeth. Elisabeth went to Beckett to make a deal with him while Gwen gathered her Pirate clothes before they snuck aboard a ship that was refused service by the East India Trading Company. Together, they convinced the Captain of the ship to head to Tortuga, the only port left where he could make profit.

* * *

The time soon came for the 'releasing' of the God inside of Jack and they started to make a fireplace for the roasting. Jack soon protested against the amount of wood there was and demanded that they add more. As he was their Chief, he wanted to stall until the others escape, so he demanded a bigger fire.

"You heard the chief!" spoke Ben, "MORE WOOD!!"

The natives obeyed and went to get more wood. Jack took advantage of the distraction to make a run for it. Ben didn't notice until the others did.

"Idiot," sighed Ben, "Well, what are you waiting for? AFTER THE CHIEF!! We need to release him from his prison."

The natives went after Jack and Ben quickly took note of who stayed. He then ordered the one who stayed behind to take over watching the prisoners. With the sudden change in guard, it would be easier for Will and the others to make an escape, as well as he and Jack.

After ten minutes of waiting, the natives returned with Jack, ready for roasting. Two minutes later, the torchbearer came in, shouting that the fire was here. He was just about to light the fire when another native rushed in, the one Ben sent to replace the guard.

"Prisoner escape! Prisoner escape!!" shouted the native.

Everyone turned to Jack for instructions.

"Go on, after them!" ordered Jack.

"After the prisoners!" ordered Ben.

The torch was dropped right next to the pile of wood when everyone raced after the others. Ben stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Looks like you're in a pickle, Captain," said Ben, walking over to him.

"Yeah, yeah," replied Jack, "Can you get me out of this, savvy?"

"Savvy," replied Ben, moving the torch away and putting out the embers that started burning the wood.

Ben moved to one of the poles that was holding up Jack and lifted it up, and moved it away form the woodpile. Ben untied the bindings around Jack's feet and together they ran off, hoping to escape the natives. After crossing the bridge, they came across some natives that stayed behind. Jack, acting crazy, went and got himself turned into a shish kabob of fruit. He then ran for a cliff and used the pole he was wrapped around as a pole vault and launched himself across the ravine. However, the fruit was too heavy and dragged him down into the crevice that was between him and Ben.

Ben turned to the native that were staring at him now that Jack was gone, and said, "I'll just see myself out, thanks," before running off down the pathway towards the beach.

(Time Change)

Ben ran down to the beach to see most of the crew already getting on board as the tide came in. He found Pintel and Ragetti 'helping' get the _Pearl_ off the beach.

"I'm not leaving without Jack," was what Ben heard Will say as he got close.

"You might have to," said Ben.

"OI!!" shouted Jack from down the beach.

Every member of the crew saw Jack rounding the corner of the beach, with the Natives behind him, and double speeded the preparations of the ship.

"Time to go," said Will in a different tone, before heading up the portside ladder.

Jack made it to the ladder with seconds to spare and turned around to face the natives.

"Alas, my children, this is the day that you will always remember as the day you almost," said Jack, before getting splashed by a wave, "Captain Jack Sparrow.

When Jack Sparrow climbed over the portside of the _Pearl_, Gibbs approached him.

"Let's get some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea," suggested Gibbs.

"Yes to the first and yes to the second, but if only as to keep to shallows as much as possible," replied Jack.

"That seems a bit contradictory, Captain," said Gibbs.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs," concluded Captain Jack, before stating in an eager tone, "Now where is that Monkey, I want to shoot something."

Sure enough, Jack the Monkey was above them on the rope ladder. Jack dropped Ragetti's wooden eye before moving to another rope ladder. Will approached Jack.

"Jack," started Will, "Elisabeth is in danger."

"Have you considered keeping a closer eye on her, maybe lock her up someplace?" responded Jack.

"She IS locked up in a prison bound to hang for helping you!"

"There comes a time when one must account for one's mistakes."

"Well, I need that compass of yours, Jack," said Will, taking the sword of a nearby crewman," I must trade it for her freedom."

"Try again, Mr. Turner," said Ben, taking out his hidden pistol.

"Put it away, Ben, I don't want to see violence on my ship between crewmates," said Jack, forcing Ben to holster his pistol. He turned to Gibbs and said, "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Captain?" replied Gibbs.

"We have a need to travel upriver," said Jack, in a coded message that Gibbs understood.

"By need, do you mean a trifling need? Fleeting as in, say a 'passing fancy'?" asked Gibbs, for clarification.

"No," replied Jack, "A resolute and unyielding need."

Jack moved forward to ask Will about how much he knew about Davy Jones.

"What does he mean, 'traveling upriver', Mr. Gibbs?" asked Ben.

"We're seeing somebody Jack knows and hasn't seen in a long time. Her, as some say," replied Gibbs.

"Ben," said Jack.

"Yes, Captain?" asked Ben.

"Have you ever told anything to our friend here about Davy Jones?"

"Would I have a reason?"

"Would you now?"

"In a word: no."

* * *

Tia Dalma wasn't a normal woman. She delved into different arts. She was one who had seen death and lived through it. She met many a sailor, some she liked and some she didn't. What she didn't expect was another visit from Jack Sparrow. Her history with him was sketchy at best. So for him to visit her with his crew meant something even she couldn't guess at first.

"Jack Sparrow," she greeted upon his entrance.

"Tia Dalma," replied Jack, heading further inside, with his crew behind him.

"I always knew the winds would blow you back to me one day," flirted Tia Dalma, before noticing Will Turner and Ben Tennyson.

"You, you have a touch of… destiny about you, William Turner," she said to Will, before turning to Ben, "And a curse that touches you to your soul, Benjamin Tennyson."

"You know me?" said Will and Ben at the same time.

"Do either of you want to know me?" said Tia Dalma in the same flirtatious voice as she did with Jack when he entered.

"There'll be no knowing, from any of you," interjected Jack, before addressing Tia Dalma herself "I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I'd hoped," she replied, before addressing Will personally, "Come. What service may I do you?" She turned her attention back to Jack, "You know I demand payment," she finished.

"I've got payment," replied Jack, before getting out Jack the Monkey. He took out a pistol and shot at Jack the Monkey, revealing him to be undead, "Look, an undead monkey. Top that!!"

Tia Dalma took one look at Jack the Monkey before setting it free.

"You've no idea how long it took us to catch that," commented Gibbs.

"The fact that we caught it was amazing enough as it is," whispered Ben to Will, who nodded in understanding.

"The payment is fair," said Tia Dalma, taking the cage off the table.

"We're looking for this," said Will, bringing the cloth that bore the drawing of Davy Jones's key, "and what it goes to."

Once again, Ben felt a chill go down his spine upon seeing the drawing again. He had a feeling that the Davy Jones, Captain of the Flying Dutchman, had something to do with the curse that 'touched his soul', according to Tia Dalma.

"The compass you bartered from me," asked Tia Dalma, "It cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe," said Jack, "Why?"

"That, or the key never stays in one place long enough to properly track it," suggested Ben.

"That," said Tia Dalma, in her flirtatious voice again, "or Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or, do you know but a loathe to claim it as your own?" she dropped the flirtatious voice, "Your key go to a chest, and it's what lay inside this chest you seek, don't it?"

"What is inside?" asked Gibbs.

"Something not good, I'd wager," said Ben.

"You know of, Davy Jones?" asked Tia Dalma, causing another chill to go down Ben's spine and a numbness to overcome his right hand briefly before returning to normal, "A man of the sea, a great sailor, until he ran ashore of that which vexed all men."

"What vexes all men?" asked Will.

"What indeed?" asked Tia Dalma, her flirtatious voice returning.

"The sea?" guessed Gibbs.

"Sums?" asked Pintel, who was no good at math.

(AN3)

"The dichotomy of Good and Evil?" tried Ragetti, who had been trying to read the Bible after being in and escaping prison.

Everyone looked at him like he was mad.

"A woman," stated Jack.

"A wo-man," continued Tia Dalma, "He fell in love."

"No, no, no," protested Gibbs, "I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."

"Same story, different versions, and ALL are true," finalized Tia Dalma, "See, it was a woman as changing and harsh and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But, the pain it caused him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" asked Will.

"Him heart," replied Tia Dalma.

"Literally, or figuratively?" asked Ragetti, for clarification.

"He couldn't literally put his heart into the chest," argued Pintel, "Could he?"

"I don't blame him," said Ben, "Loving someone who could only love you back for so long before moving on is rough."

"It was not worth feeling something small, fleeting joy life brings. And so, him carved out his heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world," finished Tia Dalma, "The key, he keep with him at all times."

"You knew this," accused Will of Jack.

"I did not," denied Jack, "I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, and you can go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?"

(AN4)

"Show me your hand," demanded Tia Dalma.

Jack gave his left hand to Tia Dalma, who removed the cloth covering the black spot, causing a slight panic for Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know," remarked Jack.

"But it explains a lot," said Ben, "Like how you left your hat, and suddenly became afraid of deep, open sea."

Ben noticed Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti looking at something behind a curtain. Ben turned and saw a dead Captain Barbossa lying on a table. Ben raised an eye at wondering what Tia Dalma would want with Barbossa since he's dead.

"Davy Jones cannot make port but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe," said Tia Dalma, "So you will have land with you at all times."

"It's a jar of dirt," commented Jack upon looking it over once.

"Yes," said Tia Dalma indifferently.

"Is the 'jar of dirt' going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back."

"No!"

"Then it helps."

"It seems," said Will, "We have a need to find the _Flying Dutchman_."

"A touch," said Tia Dalma, gathering her handful of sea items to locate the _Flying Dutchman_, and scattered them onto the table where they stopped in a distinct pattern, "of destiny."

* * *

They sailed to where Tia Dalma indicated, only to find a wrecked ship. Will decided to go over alone, a plan not argued by anyone. Jack told Will that if he should get caught, he would tell Jones that he would settle Jack Sparrow's debt. Will didn't press the matter.

As Will was heading over, Jack ordered the lights to be extinguished so as to not alert Jones to their presence. Ben watched as Will rowed over to the wrecked ship and found the remaining crewmen. Ben noticed another ship 'surface' from the sea and other 'people' walking up on board the ship, from the wooded floors and mast no less. A bright flash of light indicated that Will was using oil to ignite his sword, but was quickly overtaken. Ben felt bad about not being there for Will, but it soon was overcome by another feeling. This one sent many chills down his spine and made both of his arms go numb.

'What's going on?' wondered Ben, as he tried to return feeling to his arms, 'Why can't I feel my arms or keep the cold out of my spine?'

His questions were soon answered as Davy Jones appeared before Jack and his crew surrounded Jack's crew, including Ben.

"You've got a debt to pay," said Davy Jones, "You've been Captain of the _Black Pearl_ for 13 years. THAT was our agreement."

"Actually, it was only 2 years before I was mutinied upon…" started Jack in defense.

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain none the less," countered Jones, "Have you not introduced yourself as 'CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow,' all these years?"

This got a laugh out of his crew.

"You have my payment," fast-talked Jack, "One soul to serve on your ship. He's already over there."

"One soul doesn't equal another in your case, I'm afraid," apologized Davy Jones.

(AN5)

"So, you've accepted my proposal of standard principal. Now we're just haggling price."

"Price?" asked Jones, as if it was a question.

"Just how many souls do you think mine is worth, Jones?" asked Jack directly.

"One hundred souls," answered back Jones, "Three days."

"You're a diamond, mate," thanked Jack, "Send me back the boy and I'll get started…"

"I keep the boy as good faith payment," said Jones, "That still leaves 99 more to go."

Another laugh rang out from him and his crew.

"Have you not met Will Turner?" stated Jack, "Noble, heroic, terrific soprano, worth at least four himself, maybe three-and-a-half. And did I forget to mention: He's in love?"

This statement peaked Jones's curiosity.

"With a girl, due to be married. Betrothed," continued Jack Sparrow, "Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as tormenting as actually letting them be together."

"Only you would say that, Jack," said Ben, getting everyone's attention, "Jack Sparrow, the only pirate who would turn against someone who would considered him friend even when he's being tricked."

"And who is this?" asked Davy Jones, walking up to Ben.

Jack smiled, hoping to turn this into his favor, "Benjamin Tennyson, son of Cat-Eyed Carl Tennyson, and friend to Will Turner. I wouldn't say for sure, but I'd say he's in love too."

"That's enough, Jack!" stated Ben hotly.

"Ah, yes," said Jones, "I know you. You were the one Beckett was talking about."

"Beckett?" asked Ben.

"I keep the boy, take 'Ben' here for 10 souls, and you have 89 more to collect in three days."

"Done," agreed Jack, holding out his left hand, "Shall we seal it in blood, I mean ink?"

Davy Jones grabbed his hand and removed the black spot from his palm until 72 hours had passed. He and his crew left with Ben Tennyson, Ben shouting curses at Jack Sparrow for such betrayal.

Jack asked Gibbs to get the _Pearl_ to head to Tortuga, to get the other 89 souls, as conditions were mum on gathering said souls.

* * *

If one word could describe the scene at Tortuga when Gwen and Elisabeth arrived, it would be: hectic. Apparently, as was the norm every day there, someone started a brawl over something stupid. This time: It was James Norrington. Gwen and Elisabeth were quick to enter the fray, using the skills they learned from Will in doing so. Jack Sparrow was trying to find a suitable replacement for his hat, but couldn't find one that felt the same, so he left without one. Soon, things calmed down, except for the former Commodore.

"Come on then!" demanded Norrington, "Who wants some? Form an orderly line, I'll have you one by one."

"Elisabeth, if you please," whispered Gwen to Elisabeth.

Elisabeth took the bottle that was from Norrington's hand and smashed it over his head, hat and all. The others looked her in question.

"I just wanted to do that myself," responded Elisabeth.

Some bouncers came and tossed Norrington in with the pigs, where Gibbs was not a year ago. Elisabeth approached Norrington, neither them nor Gwendolyn noticing Mercer watching from the doorway.

"James Norrington," said Elisabeth softly, "What has the world done to you?"

* * *

Ben, along with Will, was taken aboard the Flying Dutchman and they were immediately put to work with the other new crewmembers. Ben was working on different Cannon than Ben when a crewman called out, "Secure the mast tackle, Mr. Turner!"

Ben saw Will and an older man move at the same time.

"This won't end well," said Ben, before returning his attention to the cannon he was securing.

His fears were made true less than a minute later when the cannon Will was helping with fell back to the bridge with a crash. The organ that was playing had stopped abruptly after the crash; making Ben's chills return and his whole body feel numb.

"Five lashes ought to remind you to stay on task…" said the boson, before the older man stopped him.

"NO!" he cried.

"Impeding my duties? Do you want to share the punishment?"

"I'll take it all," said the man.

"Will you now," wondered Davy Jones as he approached, "And what would prompt such an act of Charity?"

"He's my son," said the man quietly, before speaking louder, "He's my son."

Davy Jones laughed, realizing how to torment two for the mistake of one. He took the whip from the boson and turned to give it to Mr. Turner, "Five lashes be owed, I believe it is."

Bootstrap didn't want to hurt his son, so Davy Jones gave him a choice, him or the boson to give the punishment. Bootstrap took the whip when he had no other choice and lashed at Will 5 times. The boson remarked how Will got off easy.

Davy Jones then turned to Ben and looked him straight in the eye. Ben felt his whole body freeze over as he curse was activated full-blown.

"That ought to keep you in check, so you don't escape your deal with Beckett," said Captain Davy Jones, before returning to his quarters.

"Great, as if I didn't have enough to worry about," said Ben sarcastically, as the freezing sensation faded and he floated over to Will.

* * *

Bootstrap went over to help Will after he was thrown down below.

"I don't need your help," said Will to Bootstrap.

"The boson prides himself on cleaving flesh from bone, with every swing," explained Bootstrap.

"So, I'm to understand that was an act of compassion," said Will skeptically.

"Yes," replied Bootstrap, with no indication of a lie.

Will was quieted by that simple word, and started to understand why his father took the whip himself. They got under cover and out of the rain.

"One hundred years before the mast, losing who you were bit by bit, until you end up like poor Ripen," said Bootstrap, pointing to another crewman who looked like he served for 90 odd years already (AN6), "Once you've sworn an oath, there's no going back. You stay until you pay your debt."

"I have sworn no oath," stated Will.

"Neither have I," said Ben, floating in, "Yet that doesn't mean I'm not victim of another oath itself."

"Ben?" asked Will, looking at the 'creature' that floated above the ground.

"This is why I left," said Ben, "This is the reason for my mark. I agreed to a deal with Beckett and this is the price I paid for it."

"And what are you supposed to bring him in return?"

"That I can't say," said Ben.

"You need to get away," said Bootstrap, "If you've no oath, then you aren't bound to stay here."

"I can't leave," said Will, "Not until I find this."

He brought out the cloth that had Davy Jones's key on it. This woke up Ripen. He pulled himself from the wall, leaving parts of himself behind.

"The dead man's chest," said Ripen.

"What do you know of this?" asked Will.

"Open the chest with the key," explained Ripen, "And stab the heart. NO! Don't stab the heart, the Dutchman must have a Living Heart, or else there'll be no Captain. And with no Captain, there's no one to have the key."

"Where exactly is the key?" asked Ben.

"Hidden," said Ripen.

"Where is the chest?" pressed Will.

"Hidden," finalized Ripen, before returning to how he was.

"That's helpful," said Ben sarcastically.

"Now," said Will, "to get Jones to reveal the location of the key."

"There's always the game," said Ben.

"What game?" asked Will.

"You'll see," said Ben.

* * *

After getting Norrington on his feet, Gwen and Elisabeth joined him as they headed for the _Black Pearl_. Elisabeth was the first to speak.

"Captain Sparrow," shouted Elisabeth.

"Come to join me crew lads, welcome aboard," replied Jack, thinking he had two more for his trade with Jones.

"I've come to find the man I love," said Elisabeth.

"And I'm here to find my friend," said Gwendolyn.

"I don't know about finding your friend, lad, and while I'm deeply flattered by your comrade, but my first and only love is the sea," replied Jack, looking at Gibbs with a look that told him he thought Elisabeth was nuts.

(AN7)

"Meaning William Turner," clarified Elisabeth, "Captain Sparrow."

"Elisabeth," said Jack, recognizing her at last, and then the other, "and dear Gwendolyn," he turned to Gibbs, "Hide the rum," he turned back to face the girls, "You know, those clothes do not flatter you at all, dear Elisabeth. It should either be a dress or nothing, I happen to have no dress aboard since trading away the one Barbossa loaned you that one time."

"Jack," said Elisabeth, "I know Will came to find you, where is he?"

"And shouldn't Ben be with you as well," added Gwendolyn.

"Darlings, I am truly sorry to have to tell you this," said Jack in an attempt to be apologetic, "but, through an unfortunate and entirely unexpected series of events that have no way any connection to me, Will has been pressed-ganged into joining Davy Jones's crew. Ben, I'm afraid, had an old debt from years ago to pay and was forcibly taken aboard with Will to pay it off."

"Davy Jones?" asked Gwen and Elisabeth at the same time, doubting Jack was telling the truth.

The sound of Norrington throwing up shifted their attention to him.

"Oh please," said Norrington, "The Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"You look bloody awful," degraded Jack, before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"You hired me, remember," reminded Norrington, "I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny," countered Jack.

"Jack!" pressed Elisabeth.

"What?" asked Jack.

"All I want is to find Will," clarified Elisabeth.

Jack looked disappointed at first, before inspiration struck him: Why try to find the chest himself, when he could convince Elisabeth to do it for him.

"Are you sure?" asked Jack, in a subtle suggestion tone, "Is that what you truly want most?"

"Yes, of course," stated Elisabeth, not really budging in the slightest.

"Because I would think," fast-talked Jack, "That you would want to find the way to save Will most."

"And you have a way of doing that," doubted Elisabeth.

"Well," said Jack, "There is a chest…"

"Oh dear," said a skeptic Norrington.

"…A chest of unknown size and origin…" continued Jack.

"What contains the still-beating heart of Davy Jones," informed Pintel, who was carrying a load with Ragetti. Ragetti turned and with one hand illustrated the still-beating heart what lies inside the chest.

"And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the ability to command Davy Jones to do whatever he or she wants, including saving Will and Ben from their dreadful fates."

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" wondered Norrington.

"He has no reason to lie if it has a profit in it for him," said Gwen, rebutting Norrington's question.

"How do we find it?" asked Elisabeth.

"With this," said Jack, pulling out his compass, "My compass is unique."

"Unique here meaning broken," said Norrington.

"True enough," said Jack, "This compass doesn't point north."

"Where does it point?" asked Elisabeth.

"It points to thing you want most in the world," explained Jack.

"Oh Jack," said a breathless Elisabeth, not believing he would be so helpful to her and her sister, "Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love," finished Jack, "And what you want most in this world is to find the Chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will," said Elisabeth.

"By finding the Chest of Davy Jones," urged Jack Sparrow, giving her the compass and stepping away.

Jack's Compass spun around a few times, trying to locate the _object_ Elisabeth wanted most in the world, before pointing off in the most direct path between her and the chest.

"Mr. Gibbs," called out Jack.

"Yes Captain?" asked Gibbs.

"We have our heading," replied Jack.

"Finally," said Gibbs, before issuing orders out to the other crewmen.

"Miss Swann, Miss Tennyson," said Jack, inviting them onto his ship.

* * *

It was shortly after two in the morning when the game started. Some of the players picking off from yesterday, others joining in today while others stepped out this time. Three players were playing the current game. Will, who had been watching the past 4 rounds, begun to understand all the rules and regulations of the game played by Davy Jones's crewmen. Ben floated over to him.

"How long have you been watching?" asked Ben.

"Long enough," replied Will, "I just have a couple of questions."

"Wondering how it's played?" guessed Bootstrap.

"I've figured out most of it," replied Will, "It's a game of deception, only you account for all the dice, not just your own. First question: What's the wager?"

"The only thing we have," replied Bootstrap, "years of service."

"Second question: Any crewmen can be challenged, even the Captain?"

"Anyone on the ship, even Benjamin here," said Bootstrap.

"I challenge Davy Jones," said Will, in a voice that carried throughout the ship, despite not being shouted.

The organ, played by Davy Jones himself, stopped playing and Davy Jones walked out to the group.

"I accept," replied Davy Jones.

A new board was setup, a cup and dice provided for Will.

"The stakes?" asked Jones.

"My soul, an eternity of servitude," dared Will Turner.

"Against?"

"This," responded Will, pulling out the cloth once more.

"How did you come about this?" demanded Jones.

"That's not part of the game," countered Will, "You can still walk away, if you want."

Davy Jones sat down before moving his tentacles to reveal the key he had hidden in his beard, before moving it back.

'Point one to Will for subtle cleverness,' thought Ben as Bootstrap made his move.

By the time Will and Davy Jones cast their dice, Bootstrap made the same move, joining in at the last second.

"What's this?" demanded Jones.

"I'm in, matching his wager," said Bootstrap.

"You don't need to do this," urged Will.

"The die have been cast, there's no going back now," replied Bootstrap, "I bid 3 twos. What's your bid Captain?"

"4 fours," said Jones.

"4 Fives," followed Will.

"6 threes," added Bootstrap.

"7 fives," said Jones.

"8 fives," dared Will, knowing that if the game stopped now, he couldn't leave. However, that didn't matter, he had already won.

"Heh, heh, heh," chuckled Jones, "Welcome to the crew…"

"12 fives!" interrupted Bootstrap, wanting to save his son from such a fate, when everyone looked at him, he said, "Call me a liar or up the bid."

"And be called a liar for my troubles," said Jones, lifting Bootstrap's cup, revealing no 5's in his dice, "Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you'll spend an eternity on this ship," he stood up and addressed Will, "Master Turner, feel free to go ashore…

"The very next time we make port," he laughed, along with his crew, knowing that they already made port less than a year ago.

Soon, everyone left Bootstrap, Will, and Ben there while they went back to their quarters.

"Fool," reprimanded Will to Bootstrap," Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let you do this," was the reason Bootstrap gave Will, "I couldn't let you lose."

"It wasn't about winning or losing," said Will.

"He already won before the game started," informed Ben.

"The key?" asked Bootstrap, "You wanted to know where he hid it?"

(AN8)

(Time Change)

With the plan set, they put it in motion less than an hour before dawn. Bootstrap went up on deck to relieve the guard on duty, since he had an eternity sentence, not many would argue where he was put. Ben rose up from the floor less than two minutes later, after the guard when below deck.

"Well," said Ben, "Let's just hope Will doesn't wake up Jones."

"Indeed," replied Bootstrap.

"I have a question for you," spoke Ben, "You knew Cat-Eyed Carl, right?"

"I did. My best friend serving under Captain Jack."

"Did he ever tell you about a 'Gwendolyn Tennyson'?"

"He did. He received a letter from his wife that she had a son about the same time Lily Tennyson, wife of his brother, Frank Tennyson, had a daughter. She named him Benjamin while Frank and Lily named their daughter Gwendolyn. It was the happiest I've ever seen him, though Will was born just a few years before, so I understood his happiness. It didn't last long, however."

"Why? What happened?"

"A virus struck England, taking Frank and Lily's lives. Another family took in Gwendolyn. That's the last news we heard before the mutiny took place. I believe Jack told you what happened?"

"Yeah," said Ben, processing the information with a sad look on his face, "He did."

Ben now realized why and how Gwen and he had the same last name; they were cousins. No wonder they were close growing up, they were family without realizing it.

'And here I am, fallen for her. Maybe I shouldn't tell her, but she deserves to know.'

His thoughts were cut short when Will returned, with the key around his neck.

"Here," said Bootstrap, giving Will his own knife along with some effects, "Now, get yourselves to land, and stay there. It was always in my blood to die at sea. But, it wasn't a fate I ever wanted for you."

"It wasn't a fate you had to choose for yourself either," replied Will.

"I could say 'I did what I had to' when I left you and your mother to go pirating, but it would be a lie to say it was what I wanted," added Bootstrap, "You owe me nothing, Will. Now go."

"They'll know you helped me," replied Will.

Bootstrap Bill chuckled it off, saying, "What more can they do to me?"

Will lifted up the knife his father gave to him, "I take this with a promise: I'll find a way to sever Jones's hold on you, and not rest until this blade **pierces** his heart."

"I'll give you a lift, Will," said Ben, picking up Will under the arms and carried him away from the _Flying Dutchman_.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the _Black Pearl_, Gwen was helping the crewman keep the ship sailing while Elisabeth was talking to Jack and Gibbs. After Elisabeth couldn't get the letters back from Jack after giving them to him, Norrington went over to see if he couldn't try and 'comfort' her.

"So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the _Flying Dutchman_ in the first place, have you?" asked Norrington, leaving Elisabeth to ponder what he meant.

"Interesting," said Gwen, walking over to her sister, "Jack goes on and on about this chest, and not once mentions how to find Will."

"This compass should give us a clue," said Elisabeth, pulling out Jack's compass and thought of Will. The compass turned into a decidedly different direction.

"Hmm," said Gwen, "I wonder if Ben's with Will right now."

"See for yourself," said Elisabeth, handing Jack's Compass over.

Gwen thought of Ben with the compass in her hand, and it turned around and pointed in the same direction as it did for Will.

"That answers that," said Gwen, handing the compass back to her sister.

* * *

Unfortunately, or fortunately – depended on how one looked at it, Ben's cursed form dissipated, leaving him back in his human form once the sun rose. They fell in the ocean.

"Thanks, Ben," said Will, sarcastically, "Thanks for the lift. Now we're stuck out here in the middle of the Caribbean Sea."

"Hey!" countered Ben, "I didn't expect the sun to rise so soon after we left."

They didn't have to wait long for a boat to cross their path. They were helped up on deck and given a bit of food to eat and cloaks to warm up with.

"Strange thing," said the Captain of the ship, "to come across two men overboard this far out to sea."

"Just get as many leagues as you can behind us, as fast as you can," replied Will.

"And what are we running from," asked the Captain.

"You wouldn't believe us even if we told you," said Benjamin.

Will then noticed Elisabeth's dress that Gwen accidentally left on the ship after it made port at Tortuga.

"Where did you find this?" asked Will.

"On board," said the Captain, "Some of the crew thought it would bring an ill omen."

"That's foolish," said Will.

"Oh yes," agreed one of the crewman, "exceedingly foolish."

"It brought good fortune actually," added the other crewman in the cabin with them, "The spirit told us: Turn in at Tortuga. And we made a nice profit from there, didn't we Captain."

"I imagined that some of your crew might've jumped ship there," said Ben, joining Will.

"Why do you ask?" questioned the Captain.

"Captain, a ship's been spotted!" said a crewman coming in from the deck.

"Colors?" asked the Captain.

"She isn't flying any," responded the crewman.

"Bloody hell that was fast," said Ben, throwing off his cloak.

"Pirates," feared the Captain.

"Or worse," argued Will.

They all headed on deck to see the ship behind them. Indeed, it was the _Flying Dutchman_.

"I've doomed us all," said Will.

"Hey man," said Ben, "We've survived worse, haven't we?"

"Not really," replied Will, before calling out, "IT'S THE _FLYING DUTCHMAN_!!"

Something rocked the boat from underneath and Ben felt a chill go down his spine, something that hadn't happened since before his curse kicked into overdrive.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Ben, as he jumped down to the deck from the mast where he and Will were.

"…What happened?" asked the Captain as Ben landed.

"Must have hit a reef," said one of his crewmen.

"I don't think so," replied Ben, helping the crew to their feet.

"FREE THE RUDDER, HARD TO PORT, THEN HARD TO STARBOARD!!" ordered the Captain, his first mates echoing the order before the Captain got pulled from the ship by a tentacle.

"Bugger," said Ben.

"KRAKEN!!" shouted a crewman, causing panic on the ship.

"Will, you better get down here, we're gonna need help!" shouted Ben, searching for a pistol.

Unfortunately, the Kraken's tentacles were already above the deck, forcing Ben to dodge out of the way. In less than 5 minutes, the ship was ready to be pulled underwater.

"Like I said, Will," shouted Ben, climbing up the mast that wasn't broken, "HELP ME UP THERE!"

Soon two giant tentacles were stretched to their full length above the ship.

"Bugger," repeated Ben, "Time to abandon ship."

"Right with you," agreed Will.

They jumped into the ocean just in time before the tentacles came crashing down, crushing the ship in two and dragging it down to the depths. Will and Ben got a quick look at the full size and shape of the Kraken before surfacing again. They found planks of wood that were still nailed together and used it for balance.

"Funny," said Ben, "Isn't this how Elisabeth and Gwendolyn found us all those years ago."

"Yep," replied Will, "But this time, I don't think they're coming to rescue us."

"Underwater, quick," urged Ben as he grabbed Will and ducked underwater by the time the _Flying Dutchman_ sailed by.

They swam and climbed up and while Ben stopped at the mouth, Will climbed up to hear Davy Jones change the course to _Isle Cruces_ and kill the remaining members of the ship that helped Ben and Will before joining Ben to escape the eye of Davy Jones.

"So," said Ben, regaining his breath from the events that had just occurred, "All we need to do is wait until he gets us close enough to the Isle and get off there.

"It's not gonna be easy," replied Will.

* * *

Gwen scowled at Jack's attempt to sway Elisabeth and was relieved when Jack pulled back, due to the unfortunate decision by Davy Jones that his black spot be returned early.

"LAND HO!!" shouted Gibbs, spotting _Isle Cruces_ off the starboard side of the ship.

Later, Gwen was about to hit herself, or rather Pintel and Ragetti, for their stupidity. They were fighting over how to pronounce 'Kraken' of all things. When they landed, not soon enough by Gwen's reckoning, Jack ordered Pintel and Ragetti to stay with the boat while he, Norrington, and the girls when inland, to find the Chest.

Soon, they got to the point where Elisabeth was walking around in circles before looking in Jack's direction, not that he was paying attention, and simply sat down, giving up.

"This doesn't work," grouched Elisabeth, "And it _certainly_ doesn't show you what you want most."

Jack walked over to the abandoned compass and looked at it. It was pointing right where Elisabeth was sitting, right where the chest was buried.

"Yes it does," said Jack, confusing Elisabeth and Gwen for a second, "You're sitting on it."

"Beg pardon?" asked Elisabeth.

"Move," ordered Jack, getting Elisabeth to move from that spot. He then got Norrington to dig for the chest. He dug until he hit something, something metallic.

Together, the four of them brought out a huge chest. Jack broke the padlock on it, and brought out a smaller chest, one not so easily opened. They leaned in close and heard the heart beat as if it was still inside a live body.

"You actually were telling the truth," said Norrington, still with a bit of disbelief.

"I do that quite a lot," said Jack with slight offense, "And yet people are always surprised."

"With good reason," said Will, walking up the hill with Ben in tow.

"Will," said Elisabeth, with tears in her eyes.

"Ben!" said Gwendolyn, tears in her eyes as well as they both ran to the boys.

Ben just held onto Gwen while Will and Elisabeth kissed, their first kiss in many months.

"How did you two get here?" asked Jack.

"Sea turtles, mate," said Will.

"A pair each, strapped to our boots," added Ben.

"Not so easy, is it?" joked Jack, knowing the shared joke that Will and Ben just explained.

"But we do owe you thanks, Jack," said Ben.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Thanks to you tricking me and bargaining Ben on board the _Flying Dutchman_ to settle your debt with Jones, I got to meet my father," informed Will.

"And I learned more about mine," added Ben.

"Oh," replied Jack, trying to play it cool, "Your welcome then."

"Everything you said to me, said to us," said an upset Elisabeth, "Everything was a lie?"

"You can't really be surprised, can you?" asked Gwen, walking up next to her sister.

"Technically yes," admitted Jack to Elisabeth, "Time and tide, love."

Will walked forward and knelt by the chest, taking out the key and his father's knife in the process.

"Oi," protested Jack, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna kill Jones," said Will, turning the chest around to open it.

Jack pulled out his sword and rested it against Will's shoulder.

"Can't let you do that, William," said Jack, "If Jones is dead, then who's to call off his terrible beastie."

Will, thinking fast, stood up slowly and backed up next to Elisabeth, before taking out **her** sword and pointed it back at Jack Sparrow.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack," countered Will, "I intend to free my father and I hope your there to see it."

"I can't let you do that either," said Norrington, taking out _his_ sword and pointing it at Will, "So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me…" started Jack before Norrington switch his blade to point at Jack now, with Will following suit by pointing his sword at Norrington. Jack pulled his blade back up and pointed it at Will.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest," explained Norrington, "I deliver it; I get my life back."

"James," said Ben, taking out Gwendolyn's sword and pointing it at Norrington, "If that chest were to get under Beckett's control, then the world as we know it will end."

"Thanks Ben," said Jack, before Ben moved the sword to him.

"Don't think you're getting off clean and free, Jack," replied Ben, "You bartered me for your own gain, allowing Jones to activate my curse at full power and kept information from me since we met. I don't think you need to be thanking me because you're getting yours as well."

"Such dark ambitions I see in each of you," said Jack.

"I see it as a promise of redemption," replied Norrington.

"And freedom," added Ben, before the fight started.

Jack tried to swipe at Will, who dodged while Ben swung at Norrington, who ducked and tried to swing at Jack, who moved out of the way. Soon, the fight moved away from the chest and the girls, the key trading possessions while every swing was blocked, parried, or dodged.

(AN9)

This caused Elisabeth to snap, shouting out obscene curses among the words she had chosen to use.

Gwen went over to her and wrapped her arms around her sister in a tight embrace.

"This is how pirates settle things, Elisabeth," whispered Gwendolyn, "This is the way they settle things."

"And how would you know," said Elisabeth, fiercely trying to break free of her sister's hold.

"Think about how many pirates rose to and fell from greatness in the last hundred years. Many of them, and it was all at the point of a sword or the twist of a rope. Cutler Beckett, if you remember, is no different. He wants to end the era of Pirates by controlling the seas and using pirates to betray and capture other pirates. He wants power, just like any other Pirate."

"Now how did this get all screwy," said Pintel, as he joined Ragetti, who left the boat after seeing the _Dutchman_ go underwater by itself.

"Well," guessed Ragetti, "Each wants the chest for hisself, I believe, minus Ben. Norrington is trying to regain some sort of honor; ol' Jack's looking to trade it for his own skin; Turner, I believe, is trying to settle some unresolved business with his twice-cursed father."

"And what about Ben?" asked Pintel.

"I believe he might be after a different prize, but he's not about to let the chest go free either."

"Sad that, ain't it?" responded Pintel, "That chest must be worth some shiny penny."

"Such terrible temptation," answered Ragetti.

"If we were any sort of decent," said Pintel, "we would remove such temptation from them."

Gwen, who had given up holding back her sister and let her rave, noticed Pintel and Ragetti go after the chest. She went to her sister, and looked disappointed in her attempt to gain their attention.

"Just because it worked in Port Royal," reprimanded her sister, "Doesn't mean it'll work here. Their minds are concentrated more on fighting each other than you right now, sad as that is.

"Also, those two are trying to make off with the chest," finished Gwen, pointing off at Pintel and Ragetti grabbing the chest and fleeing the scene.

"What are we waiting for," responded Elisabeth, her mood and tone pulling a 180, "Let's get that chest."

So, while the boys fought each other, the girls went after Pintel and Ragetti.

What anyone didn't notice was Jones's crew rising up out of the ocean and walking towards the big chest that was left alone.

* * *

Soon, their battle led to a mill. Ben chasing after Jack with Norrington and Will behind him. He caught up to Jack in a squared around staircase and started battling him.

"So," grunted Jack, expertly blocking and parrying attacks from Ben, "I'm guessing this isn't just between us that you're doing this, eh?"

"You'd be surprised," replied Ben, lunging his sword forward, forcing Jack further up the stairs to dodge.

Ben turned around and started exchanging swings with Norrington.

"You know," panted Norrington, using his skill with a blade to match Ben's, "Why should we be fighting? We're not after the same thing, are we? Why not team up, since Beckett offers what we both need."

Ben got close to Norrington, "Kick me out of the way before Will gets here and head after Sparrow."

Norrington kick Ben into a wall and passed him on his way up to catch Jack.

Will made it to the square stairwell to be greeted by his friend, Benjamin.

"Hey Will," said Ben, who started attacking Will, "Did I ever tell you my last name?"

"No," replied Will, who blocked Ben's attacks, "Neither of our mothers told me either."

They noticed Norrington pinning Jack against the wall and Jack countered by ducking under Norrington and grabbing a bell rope.

"Then again," said Will, forcing Ben out of the way and grabbing a rope that was going up while Jack was going down, "I don't really need to know, now do I?"

Will grabbed the key from Norrington's hand and landed a floor above.

"By your leave, Mr. Norrington," replied Will to when Norrington said the same thing to him on the beach.

Ben ran up the square staircase again, leaving Jack to follow after he regained his bearings. Ben waited on the other side and waited for when Jack climbed up. He waited while watching Jack get overpowered by Norrington and Will.

He jumped back into the staircase and ran down the easy path to meet Jack when he fast-talked his way out of being killed right then and there. He ran out only to see Jack fall into an open grave with the key around his neck.

"There he is," said Ben, chasing after Jack.

It would soon prove to be a moot point as Norrington and Will moved their battle to a waterwheel that hadn't had much use in many years. It broke off and started rolling towards Jack. By the time Jack got himself out of the open grave, the wheel rolled over him and got him waist deep stuck in one side.

Ben chased after the wheel and after one turnabout, Jack was free, only to hit one of the bars and fall off to one side. Ben smirked at his chance as he put away Gwen's sword and took off a compass he got off the ship that rescued him and Will after their escape from the _Dutchman_. He quickly replaced it with Jack's, the two looking strikingly similar, and replaced it with his own. He then ran off to find Gwen, to tell her goodbye once more, leaving Jack to wake up, none the wiser, shake himself off and run after Will and Norrington.

(AN10)

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen and Elisabeth were able to catch up with Pintel and Ragetti. They tried pulling out their swords, only to remember that Ben and Will 'borrowed' them for their own use. Pintel and Ragetti dropped the chest and pulled out their swords.

"'Ello Poppet," said Pintel, reminding Elisabeth of their first meeting inside the Governor's house.

They stopped short when the wheel passed them by with Jack running after it. Ben ran up, and pulled Gwendolyn's sword out and pointed it at the two.

"I don't think so," said Ben, getting their attention.

Ben was stopped short by an ax hitting a nearby tree. All five of them turned around to see some of Jones's crew flooding through the forest.

"Let's get out of here," suggested Gwen.

"I'm with you," said Ben.

Pintel and Ragetti gave their swords to Elisabeth and Gwen before grabbing the chest and running the other direction with it. The girls and Ben chased after them, keeping an eye behind them for when some crewmen get too close.

When crewmen did get too close, each took their turn at holding them off, trading off swords when need be while continuing to run. Pintel and Ragetti tried running around a tree in different directions and let the chest fall down in the process. They continued running with Ben, Elisabeth, and Gwen, still trading off swords to protect themselves from the cursed crewmen.

They soon came across the chest again; Gwen, Elisabeth, and Ben keeping the swords while Pintel and Ragetti ran with the chest. They left the forest and came back to the boat, with Jack battling the boson with one of the oars against his sword.

The wheel that had Norrington and Will along for the ride rolled by, taking down some of the crewmen that were in the way and eventually fell down, leaving Will and Norrington quite dizzy.

They quickly realized they were still fighting and started battling the remaining crewmen again. Soon, they were forced back, along with Norrington who came to help, to the boat. Jack 'accidentally' knocked Will out, forcing Elisabeth to rush over to him.

"Leave him lie," said Jack, "Unless you're going to use him to hit something with."

"We're not getting out of this," said Elisabeth.

"Not with the chest," said Norrington, forming a plan, "into the boat!"

"You're mad!" exclaimed Elisabeth.

"Don't wait for me!" finished Norrington, before running off with the chest.

"I'd say we respect his final wish," said Jack.

"I'll make sure he lives," said Ben, before turning to Gwen and kissed her on the spot, "I'll return for you, Gwen."

Ben rushed off after Norrington, leaving the girls, Will, Pintel, Ragetti, and Jack, to head back to the ship.

By the time Ben caught up with Norrington, a crewman had cornered him, with the others behind him.

"I shall pry the chest away from your cold, dead, hands," said the crewman in front of Norrington.

"Here you go," said Norrington, tossing the chest to the crewman and running off seemingly empty handed.

They turned to see Ben standing there.

"Uh, I'm just passing through," said Ben, before running after Norrington.

Norrington soon slowed down for Ben to catch up to him.

"Not a bad plan, despite the circumstances," said Norrington.

"You got what you need?" asked Ben.

"You got what _you_ need?" countered Norrington.

They both chuckled and headed off to find an East India Trading Company ship.

* * *

Will woke up on the _Black Pearl_ to see Elisabeth looking over him, just like when they first met. Gwendolyn was sitting in the Captain's cabin, trying to get over the shock that was Ben's kiss and leave. Ben didn't do that the last time he left, but Gwen wasn't particularly arguing.

Outside, Gibbs asked about Norrington.

"Fell behind," responded Jack quickly.

"My prayers be with him," said Gibbs solemnly, before doing a 180 himself, "Best not wallow in our grief. Bright side is: your back and made if off free and clear."

His words were cut short by the _Flying Dutchman_'s sudden emersion from the sea right next to the _Pearl_. Gwen rushed out, her shock temporarily abated.

"Lord on high," spoke Gibbs, running his fingers through a cross formation, "Deliver us."

"I'll handle this," spoke a cocky Jack, before calling out to Davy Jones, "Oi, fish face, lose something? Congeally," before falling down the steps of the _Pearl_, recovering with the Jar of Dirt, spoke to Jones again, "Come to negotiate, have you, you slimy git. Look what I got: I got a Jar of Dirt! I've got a Jar of Dirt!! And guess what's inside it."

(AN11)

"Enough," replied Jones, in a non-joking manner.

The starboard cannons of the _Dutchman_ were revealing themselves.

"Hard to starboard," ordered Jack quietly out of fear.

"HARD TO STARBOARD!!" shouted Elisabeth.

Gibbs took control of the wheel and got the _Pearl_ moving as fast as she could. Soon, the Dutchman followed, revealing bow guns that started firing.

Gwen checked the wind and found it to be blowing starboard to their course.

"Captain," said Gwen, "We need to head starboard to catch the wind!"

"Working on it!" replied Jack as he moved Gibbs out of the way and turned the _Pearl_ more starboard to catch the wind.

Soon, the _Dutchman_ was becoming smaller and smaller until Marty noticed the sails being pulled up.

"THEY'RE GIVING **UP**!!" he shouted to the crew onboard the _Pearl_.

Will went up to talk to Jack. Gwen was wondering how Ben was doing when the ship lurched forward, sending Jack's Jar of Dirt to the deck, smashing it.

"We must have hit a reef," said a crewman they picked up at Tortuga.

"No," said Will, before shouting out, "IT'S NOT A REEF!!" He grabbed Elisabeth and brought her back from the side, "Stay away from the rails!"

Gwen quickly stepped back from the side.

"What is it?" asked Elisabeth.

"The Kraken," answered Will, before issuing out orders, "TO ARMS!!"

"LOAD GUNS!!" shouted Gibbs behind him, doing his duty as first mate.

"SHE'LL ATTACK THE STARBOARD FIRST, I'VE SEEN IT BEFORE!!" shouted Will, taking temporary command, "BRING OUT THE CANNONS AND WAIT FOR MY SIGNAL!!

"EASY BOYS!" commanded Will, keeping them from firing to soon, "Steady! Hold. Hold! Hold!"

"WILL!" cried Elisabeth.

"FIRE!!" shouted Will.

The crew fired all the cannons on the starboard side, piercing through the tentacles that were there, forcing them to retreat.

"It'll be back," urged Will, "We have to leave the ship."

"There's no boats," replied Elisabeth, as Jack took the last available long boat and headed south.

(AN12)

Will then ordered to gather all the powder into a net in the cargo hold and handed a rifle to Elisabeth.

"Whatever you do, don't miss," said Will, before going down below.

Gwen hurried over to Elisabeth.

"I'm a better shot," said Gwen, "Better let me."

"Right," said Elisabeth with a small smile.

Gwen had been learning how to shoot longer than Elisabeth, so it would be natural to have her fire the rifle.

When Will got down to Gibbs, he said, "We've only got half-a-dozen kegs of powder."

"Then load the rum," said Will, thinking about the other explosive material on board.

The crew looked at him and then at Gibbs for confirmation.

"Aye," said Gibbs in a pained voice, "The rum too."

Soon, the Kraken came back and attacked the level below the deck on both sides, taking out the cannons and some of the crew.

* * *

Jack was heading toward a nearby island for safety while the _Pearl_ was being attacked. He then looked back at his prized _Pearl_ and took out his compass. The compass was pointing straight north, right at the _Black Pearl_.

"Bugger," said Jack in a soft voice, "Never did want to leave my ship."

So Jack turned around and started rowing back to his ship.

* * *

Back at the _Pearl_, it was chaos: Tentacles flying everywhere, Will trying to get them to grab hold of the net he was on, Gwen preparing the rifle to fire once Will was out of the way.

"SHOOT!!" urged Will, while trying to urgently cut away at the rope tying him to the net.

A Tentacle came from the stern of the ship, through the cabin and grabbed onto Gwen, pulling her back. Elisabeth tried to hold on, but she was being dragged too. Luckily, Pintel and Ragetti were right there and took an ax and cleaved off the part of the tentacle holding Gwen. The sisters got back out only to see another crewman take up the rifle and tried to aim, only for another tentacle to swing by and pick him up, forcing him to drop the rifle on the stern of the ship. They rushed up the stairs and Elisabeth managed to get a hand on it when a foot stepped on the rifle, preventing Elisabeth from prying it loose. Looking up, the sisters saw Jack Sparrow looking at Will before looking down at them.

Elisabeth, relieved that Jack came back, allowed him to pick up the rifle and fire it the moment Will let go. With precise aim, Jack landed a hit on one of the kegs of gunpowder, which ignited everything within a 5-meter radius, destroying many tentacles that had gotten too close. The tentacles retreated, some smoking and others on fire, back into the ocean.

Marty walked over to Gibbs.

"Did we kill it?" asked Marty.

"No," replied a breathless Gibbs, "We only made her angry. We're not out of this yet." He turned to the Captain, "Captain, orders!?"

Jack walked down the stairs and up to Gibbs.

"Abandon ship," replied Jack, without much room to argue, "And into the longboat."

"Jack," said Gibbs in a despondent tone, "The _Pearl_?"

"She's only a ship, mate," replied Jack in the same tone.

"He's right," said Elisabeth.

"We've gotta head to land," added Gwen.

"It's a lot of open water," stated Pintel.

"That's a lot of water," echoed Ragetti.

"We have to try," spoke up Will, "We can get away while it takes the _Pearl_."

"Abandon ship," agreed Gibbs finally, "Abandon ship or abandon hope."

Jack stayed back a bit to give a final farewell to the _Pearl_. Elisabeth confronted him, kissed him, and left him chained to a mast while the others loaded into the longboat. Elisabeth joined them a minute later.

"Where's Jack," said Will in a more indifferent tone than usual.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance," replied Elisabeth in the same tone.

"That's nice of him," said Gwen in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Soon, they left the _Pearl_ and Jack to the Kraken while they made their way towards land.

* * *

Meanwhile, night had fallen on Norrington and Tennyson, forcing him to change right in front of his partner. They had been picked up by one of the last scouting ships of the EICo. They asked to be taken to Lord Beckett for a trade-off. They were taken to Port Royal in chains, because of suspicion. They made it to Port Royal and were taken to see Lord Beckett by morning, Ben returning to normal.

Mercer walked in first to inform Beckett of their arrival. They were escorted in, de-chained and presented before Beckett himself.

"Ah, Benjamin Tennyson," said Beckett, "So good to see you after all these years. I expect you and your friend have something of value since he intends to claim these papers."

"I do," said Norrington, "Not the compass, but the heart."

He took out the pouch that contained the Heart of Davy Jones and placed it on the desk in front of Cutler Beckett.

"I have the compass," said Ben, pulling out Jack's compass and setting it next to the heart, "as we agreed, Beckett."

"Ah," said Beckett, "So we did. The contract has been fulfilled and your curse lifted."

Ben felt a slight burning sensation throughout his entire body that stopped a few seconds later, his curse was finally lifted.

Beckett gave Ben his old position of Captain back, while Norrington was given temporary status of Privateer. He would soon be promoted to Admiral, to lead the hunt for the Pirate Lords that still stood in Beckett's path to control the seas.

* * *

After the fiasco with the Kraken, Will, Elisabeth, and Gwen sailed upriver with the others to see Tia Dalma. She greeted them solemnly as she knew what had happened on the seas. She gave them drinks to help settle their nerves and uneasiness.

"Against the cold, and the sorrows," she said to Elisabeth and Gwen, who took a mug each, before moving to Will to comfort him about his father.

"Doesn't matter now," replied Will, "The _Pearl_'s gone, along with her Captain."

"Aye," agreed Gibbs, "And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right to the very end, but I guess that 'honest' streak finally caught up with him." He lifted his mug and toasted, "To Jack Sparrow."

"Never enough with Jack Sparrow around," added Ragetti.

"Was a gentlemen of fortune, he was," praised Pintel.

"He was a good man," stated Elisabeth.

"That he was," agreed Gwendolyn.

There was silence for a few minutes before Will spoke up.

"If there was anything that could be done," wondered Will, "to bring him back. Elisabeth…"

"Will ye do it?" asked Tia Dalma directly and a bit eagerly, before addressing everyone in her house, "What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm? To sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and him precious _Pearl_?"

"Aye," said Gibbs.

"Aye," followed Pintel, Ragetti, and Cotton and his parrot.

Tia Dalma turned to look at Elisabeth.

"Yes," she said quietly while nodding.

"Aye," agreed Gwen, a bit stronger than her sister.

"Aye," whispered Will finally with determination.

"Alright," said Tia Dalma, "but if you're going to brave the weird, and haunted shores At World's End, then you'll need a Captain that knows those waters."

And as if on cue, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Captain Hector Barbossa stopped at the bottom of the stairs with Jack the Monkey on his shoulder and an apple in his hand.

"So tell me," said Barbossa, "What's become of my ship?"

He took a bite out of the apple he had and relish the taste of being alive again. Hope had not yet been extinguished from the world.

(Chapter End)

Phew, that was long.

Dx: Yet it only took you a few days to do it.

RDF1: Shut up and go back to plotting more ways to annoy me with the other OCs I have.

Dx: Whatever.

DragonX leaves.

Gwen: I see how you turned him into a good man, Elisabeth.

Elisabeth: NOT ONE WORD, Gwendolyn. And at least I'm not in love with my own cousin.

RDF1: That's QUITE enough, Elisabeth. It's not their fault they're cousins. Blame their fathers for being brothers, or even Grandpa Max.

Ben: We'd never blame Grandpa Max; except for helping us find out we loved each other.

Gwen: Exactly.

Jack: Now, what about these AN's I'm seeing.

RDF1: Ah, yes, the Author Notes. Let's get to them.

AN1: Not all things valuable are shiny and not all things shiny are valuable, they need to be more specific.

AN2: I wouldn't blame her, would you? Having to make appearances just because you're a child of the Governor. I'd celebrate in public if it got me away from those events.

AN3: Ironic, since I, myself, am a Math Major and sums are quite easy to those who've actually taken a math course before.

AN4: Blooper: Flying Crocodile Machine! FTW!!!!!!! LOLZ!!!!!!!!

AN5: I don't know for sure if Davy Jones ever apologizes to anyone, other than Calypso in the third movie, so if this is OOC, then _**I**_ apologize.

AN6: He does look like he's about to become a permanent part of the ship since he leaves his brain behind when leaving his place.

AN7: Well, he did confuse her for a man, so that look would be quite appropriate, don't you think?

AN8: If either Will or Bootstrap had the courage to call Davy Jones a Liar from his first bid, then Will would've won not only the key, but his father's freedom as well. Oh well, that's the way plots are made for the sequel. (Lol)

AN9: I'm not entire good at recreating fight scenes that are already made out, so forgive me on this.

AN10: Understand that the switching of the compass comes into play in the sequel, but it's never revealed how Beckett came to possess it, so I gave that plot hole some credibility.

AN11: I love the remix of this. You can listen to it before continuing to read the fic. I don't mind.

AN12: To understand this point, know that Jack was facing North since his ship was facing East and the Sun was already in the west when Jack whipped out the compass. Even if Jack had his compass, it would still point to the _Pearl_, because that's the one thing he's not giving up without dying for it.

RDF1: That satisfy you, Jack.

Jack: Yep, for now. Looking forward to be in the next chapter, movie, fic – thing. Later.

Jack leaves to find a bar.

RDF1: You guys best be off as well. I'm winding down here.

The others leave.

Please R&R, and if you like it, recommend it to your friends and have them look at it as well.

Later,

RDF1


	3. Betrayals and Returning from World's End

YEAH!!! It's time for the EPIC Beginning of the End. Which End? At World's End!!!

RDF1: It's finally time for the conclusion of the Bwen 10 in the Caribbean saga. Time for the Bwenidites to get off my case about this NOT being Ben/Gwen. Time for…

Dx: EPIC SPOILERS!! Like the fact that gr…

RDF1: (boot to the head) great feeling I get when sending you flying across the globe is oh so satisfying.

(At the South Pole)

Random shot of an iceberg being blown by DragonX's landing.

(Back at RDF1's place)

Ben: Did you HAVE to do that? Some spoilers wouldn't ruin the ENTIRE thing.

RDF1: I don't want anything ruined. I want everyone to be surprised when I reveal what I reveal.

Jack: When you do reveal whatever it is you reveal, you might find yourself with different reactions than you intended. Not so surprised reactions to what you reveal, eh?

RDF1: Spoken in TRUE character, Jack. You guys best be off, I'm about to start and I don't want you guys missing any of it.

Jack and Ben leave.

Disclaimer: It SHOULD be clear by now that RedDragonForce 1 doesn't own anyone or anything under the rights of Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean OR Cartoon Network's Ben 10 in anyway shape or form.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_After the fiasco with the Kraken, Will, Elisabeth, and Gwen sailed upriver with the others to see Tia Dalma. She greeted them solemnly as she knew what had happened on the seas. She gave them drinks to help settle their nerves and uneasiness._

"_Against the cold, and the sorrows," she said to Elisabeth and Gwen, who took a mug each, before moving to Will to comfort him about his father._

"_Doesn't matter now," replied Will, "The Pearl's gone, along with her Captain."_

"_Aye," agreed Gibbs, "And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right to the very end, but I guess that 'honest' streak finally caught up with him." He lifted his mug and toasted, "To Jack Sparrow."_

"_Never enough with Jack Sparrow around," added Ragetti._

"_Was a gentlemen of fortune, he was," praised Pintel._

"_He was a good man," stated Elisabeth._

"_That he was," agreed Gwendolyn._

_There was silence for a few minutes before Will spoke up._

"_If there was anything that could be done," wondered Will, "to bring him back. Elisabeth…"_

"_Will ye do it?" asked Tia Dalma directly and a bit eagerly, before addressing everyone in her house, "What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm? To sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl._

"_Aye," said Gibbs._

"_Aye," followed Pintel, Ragetti, and Cotton and his parrot._

_Tia Dalma turned to look at Elisabeth._

"_Yes," she said quietly while nodding._

"_Aye," agreed Gwen, a bit stronger than her sister._

"_Aye," whispered Will finally with determination._

"_Alright," said Tia Dalma, "but if you're going to brave the weird, and haunted shores At World's End, then you'll need a Captain that knows those waters."_

_And as if on cue, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Captain Hector Barbossa stopped at the bottom of the stairs with Jack the Monkey on his shoulder and an apple in his hand._

"_So tell me," said Barbossa, "What's become of my ship?"_

_He took a bite out of the apple he had and relish the taste of being alive again. Hope had not yet been extinguished from the world._

(Recap End)

Plans don't execute so easily as to complete them in days, or even weeks. Yes, it was a few months before they could get a meeting with Sao Fang, the Pirate Lord of Singapore. The good news was, with Barbossa being a Pirate Lord himself, greatly shortened the waiting period to meet with Sao Fang. During that time, the crew found one of the silver coins, which were designed to carry the song that the Pirates sang. The call to gather the Pirate Lords to form a plan together to counter the threat that was/IS: Lord Cutler Beckett.

* * *

Meanwhile, during the time that Barbossa's men were trying to get a ship and a crew from Sao Fang, Ben was having an equally fun time back in the Navy. And fun, to him, meant heartbreak at seeing all the hangings of his fellow pirates. His only friend in the Navy now was James Norrington, because of their alliance together on the Isle Cruces.

He was currently standing at attention during another hanging session in Port Royal, temporary base for Beckett, trying NOT to attraction attention from any pirates that might recognize him from the year he was an actual pirate. Soon, he heard a voice from the row about to be hanged.

"**The king and his men stole the queen from her bed**," sang a young boy, "**And bound her IN her bones.**

"**The seas be ours, and by the powers…**

"**Where we will, we'll roam.**"

He felt something being pulled on his heart, as the voice grew louder, and others joining it.

"**Yo. Ho,**" sand an old man, "**All hands…**

**Hoist the COLORS high!**"

Soon the entire row was singing, and the crowd joined them.

"**Heave. Ho! Thieves and Beggars!! NEVER shall we DIE!!!**

"**YO! HO! HAUL TOGETHER! HOIST THE COLORS HIGH!!**"

"Lord Beckett," shouted the Lieutenant, rushing up to the Chairman of the East India Trading Company, "They've… started to sing."

Lord Beckett looked at a silver coin, six others like it in front of him, and smirked, as if he had been waiting for this moment, "Finally!"

"**NEVER SHALL WE **_**DIE!!**_" finished the row with the boy, before the executioner pulled the lever, hanging the entire row in an instant.

Ben walked over to where the child was, and saw a small silver coin that had fallen from his possession. This coin looked remarkably similar to the ones Beckett was collecting, so Ben grabbed it and went to his commanding officer.

"Lord Beckett," spoke Ben Tennyson.

"Yes, Captain?" asked Beckett.

"I've found another, sir," replied Ben, handing the coin to Beckett.

"Thank you. Please, resume your post," ordered Beckett, taking the offered coin.

Ben returned to his post, his heart heavy with guilt and shame at seeing his brethren killed in such a manner and him being able to do nothing about it. He just hoped that wherever Gwen was, she was safe with her sister and Will Turner.

* * *

"**Some have died and some are alive,**" sang a lone woman, rowing her boat into Singapore Bay, "**Others sail on the sea. With the keys to the cage, and the devil to pay: We lay to fiddler's green. Yo! Ho! Haul together! HOIST the colors high. Heave ho! Thieves and Beggars: Never shall we DIE!!**

She approached shore and docked her small vessel.

"**The Bell has been raised from its WATERY grave, hear the sepulchral tone. A call to all; pay heed the squall, and turn your sails to home!**" continued the woman, Elizabeth Swann,"**Yo! Ho! Haul together. Hoist the COLORS high! Heave ho! Thieves…**"

"Thief and Beggar," interrupted a man who met her at the dock, "**Never say we DIE!**

"A dangerous song to be singing," continued the man, "For anyone ignorant of his meaning. Particularly a woman; particularly a woman alone."

"What makes you think she's alone?" said Barbossa, walking down the stairs with Gwen.

"You should know by now, not many woman pirates travel alone, particularly in this setting," said Gwen, smirking a bit at Elizabeth, who smirked back.

"You protect her," said the man, turning his back on Elizabeth, allowing her to get behind him and pull a dagger to his throat.

"What makes you think I need protecting?" dared Elizabeth.

The man's followers, two other men, pulled their guns on her, with Gwen following suit, pulling a pistol out and aiming it at the nearest man.

"Your Master's expecting us, and an unexpected death would put a slight pall on our meeting," informed Barbossa, causing Elizabeth to roll her eyes while releasing Dai Wan (AN1) and Gwendolyn to put away her pistol.

Noise from above forced the six of them to hide, a squad of Navy officers patrolling nearby missing them on their way back to base. Dai Wan and his men led Barbossa and the girls through a secret tunnel that led to the city.

* * *

As the group closed in on Sao Fang's home, Elizabeth asked Barbossa about Will, as they hadn't seen Will in days.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the Charts," replied Barbossa.

"I'm sure he'll get them, one way or another," added Gwen as they got to the door.

Dai Wan knocked and informed the doorman that Sao Fang's guests had arrived. They were led inside and stopped before entering the spring area.

"Give up any armaments you have," said Dai Wan.

Barbossa gave up his effects to Dai Wan while the Gwendolyn gave her two pistols to his men. Elizabeth also gave up two pistols and her dagger from before. They attempted entering before Dai Wan stopped them short.

"You think that because they are women, we would not suspect them of treachery?" taunted Dai Wan to Barbossa, before turning to the girls, "Remove, please."

Gwendolyn took off her coat, revealing a small full-length shirt with two more pistols. She removed the pistols along with their holsters and placed them on the table. She then took a small gun the size of a man's palm from her left boot and placed it on the table as well. Elizabeth took off her hat and coat, revealing four more pistols on a vest. She removed the pistols and the vest and placed them on the table, along with a small bomb. They thought she was finished just before she held up a finger, meaning 'one second'. She bent backwards and pulled out a popgun the length of her forearm and twice the size from her right boot, surprising Barbossa and Gwendolyn on how she moved with that thing in there.

(AN2)

Elizabeth and Gwendolyn attempted again to enter, only to be stopped by Dai Wan.

"Remove… please…" said Dai Wan softly, as he smirked a bit.

Gwen and Elizabeth looked at him, appalled that he would stoop so low, just to be perverted. If it weren't for Barbossa, they would have slapped him silly; instead, they stayed still, crossing their arms over their chests, convincing Dai Wan and his men that they had no other hidden weapons on them, and thus were allowed in with Barbossa.

Gwen's neck hairs stood on end, being in what one could consider enemy territory. They approached Sao Fang, who turned around to greet them. Barbossa bowed, before looking to see if the girls were bowing, and urged them to give respect to a Pirate Lord.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore," began Sao Fang, "I hear you have a 'request' to make of me?"

"More like a proposal," countered Barbossa, "to put to ye. I have a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

After thinking over what Barbossa said, Sao Fang replied, "That's an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" tried Elizabeth.

"No," said Sao Fang, moving to one of his crew who held a rolled-up object in his hands, "It's an odd coincidence because mere hours ago, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered Uncle's Temple and tried to make off with these."

A look passed between the three of them saying 'uh oh, Will failed.'

"The Navigational Charts, the route to the farthest gate," continued Sao Fang, throwing the charts to Dai Wan, "Wouldn't it be interesting to find that your venture would take you the next world."

"It would strain all credulity if it were," smooth-talked Barbossa.

Sao Fang made a notion and two other crewmembers raised a soaking wet Will Turner from a well, who gasped for breath that he had held for quite a while.

"This is the thief," informed Sao Fang, "Is he familiar to any of you?"

Barbossa and the girls shook their heads 'no'. Sao Fang pulled out a spike at the response.

"Then I guess, he is of no further use…" started Sao Fang, moving the spike as to kill Will Turner.

"NO!" gasped Elizabeth, causing Gwen to sweatdrop and slap her hand against her forehead.

Sao Fang stopped short, realizing the truth. He turned to them and said, "I allow you into my city, yet you betray my hospitality."

"Sao Fang, I assure you that I had no idea…" fast-talked Barbossa before Sao Fang cut him off.

"THAT HE WOULD GET CAUGHT!!" roared Sao Fang, getting the attention of his crew, "You attempt a voyage to Davy Jones's Locker! I can't help but wonder: Why?"

In response, Barbossa tossed a small silver coin to Sao Fang. Sao Fang, upon catching it, cleaned it and held it to his ear, and heard the song that the Pirates of the world were crying out.

"The song has been sung," informed Barbossa, "The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court."

"And by time," added Gwendolyn, "We mean now! You are one of the 9 Pirate Lords, you must honor the call!"

"More steam," ordered Sao Fang, when nothing happened he bellowed, "MORE STEAM!!"

"I think they moved a wee bit early," whispered Gwen to Elizabeth, who nodded very slightly in reply.

"There is a price on every last one of our heads, this is common knowledge," said Sao Fang, who calmed down when the steam returned, "It seems the only way Pirates can turn profit anymore, is by betraying other Pirates."

"It'd be time to put our differences aside," said Barbossa, "And turn our strength towards a common foe. Our rule of the sea is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court?" asked Sao Fang.

"More than you think," replied Gwen.

"What can _any_ of us do?" further questioned Sao Fang.

"YOU CAN FIGHT!" declared Elizabeth, stepping forward, before being grabbed by one of the crewman, "Let go of me!" she got herself free and charged up to Sao Fang, "You are Sao Fang, the Pirate Lord of Singapore! You lead an age of piracy where Bold Captains sail free waters! Where waves aren't measured in feet, but by the hearts of those who pass the test and pass on to become legends! Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates across the globe are gathering to face our enemy! Yet you just sit here and cower in your bath water!!"

"There is more to you than meets the eye, Elizabeth Swann," spoke Sao Fang in a mysterious voice, "An eye does not go wanting."

Will moved against his bonds in anger, trying to get rid of some discomfort while trying to hide his jealousy of Sao Fang's advances on Elizabeth.

"But I cannot help but notice," continued Sao Fang, pointing to Barbossa, "That YOU have failed to answer my question! What is it you seek in Davy Jones's Locker?"

"More of a who, really," said Gwendolyn.

"Jack Sparrow," spoke Will, for the first time since emerging from the water. This caused a giggle to erupt from two of Sao Fang's servant girls. "He's one of the Pirate Lords."

Jack Sparrow's name caused great discomfort with Sao Fang.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow back from the dead is SO I CAN SEND HIM BACK MYSELF!!"

"You're not the only one," said Gwendolyn, remembering Beckett and even Ben wanted a crack at the pirate.

Barbossa approached Sao Fang, "Jack holds one of the 9 pieces of 8. He failed to pass it along, even to Ben, son of one of his best friends, before he died. We must go and get him back."

Sao Fang looked at one of the crewman in the room, and found his tattoo to be fake, as it was washing off with water and his crew, where by swearing loyalty to him, would normally get the tattoo in non-washable ink.

"So," said Sao Fang, in a tone of anger, "You admit: you have deceived me!! _WEAPONS_!!"

Barbossa, Gwen, and Elizabeth backed up at the sight of Sao Fang's retaliation to something so outrageous.

"I assure you, Sao Fang, that our intentions are strictly honorable," said Barbossa in an innocent tone before six blades shot through the floor, to be caught by the three of them.

(AN3)

Barbossa gave a nervous smile to Sao Fang before he moved to hold the fake crewmember from the back with his sword at his throat.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man," ordered Sao Fang.

Nobody made a move.

"Kill him, he's not our man," replied Barbossa.

"Wait a second," said Gwen, getting everyone's attention, "If he's not with you…"

"And he's not with us," followed Will, "Then who's he with?"

Everyone realized at the last second who the traitor belonged to as the doors burst opened, revealing the Navy, guns a blazing.

A brawl broke out, the pirates vs. the Navy. Will got free and Elizabeth tossed him a sword. Soon an explosion ensued and the rest of Barbossa's crew came up out of the hole that was created. Everyone was trying to get out of Singapore, and away from the Navy. Even Tia Dalma lent some help.

(Time Change)

About an hour later, Dai Wan, and his personal crew, joined Barbossa's men, along with Will, Elizabeth, and Gwendolyn. They boarded a ship reserved for them and they made their way northward, towards the North Pole.

* * *

Ben was asked to see Lord Beckett after Mercer got back from Singapore, him retrieving the last small silver coin in his endeavor. He entered to hear Lord Beckett asking about the 9 pieces of 8, before noticing his double-crossing pirate officer.

"Ah, yes, Captain Tennyson," greeted Lord Beckett, "I trust you would know more about the 9 pieces of 8? Care to share?"

"The '9 pieces of 8' refers to a legend in which the First Brethren Court of the Pirate Lords were granted a piece that would mark them as a Pirate Lord upon being chosen for that position. Nine pieces, each representing one ocean, and one wanderer," informed Ben.

"Yet there are nine? What is the significance of that?"

"The ninth piece was held by one who isn't bound by any waters or land: One that has defied death to this day, but since has passed his piece on."

"Do we know what the pieces are?"

"You have them right there," said Ben walking forward and picking up one of the pieces, still hearing the song ringing from them, "These were intended to be the pieces of 8 in accordance with the legend."

"What exactly IS this legend you speak of?"

"'Mums' the word, sir," finished Ben, before placing the coin back down and left as Admiral Norrington entered, who would be given his sword back.

* * *

Ben walked out to the deck, looking over the horizon, keeping his eyes peeled for something, some sign that something had changed since he rejoined the Navy. He soon saw the wreckage left by the _Flying Dutchman_ and told an officer to inform Lord Beckett they were coming up on the _Dutchman_. Ben sighed as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end again. Being this close to Davy Jones, even after his curse had been lifted, still gave him chills. He bid Norrington goodbye, as his friend went aboard the _Dutchman_, fearing that he wouldn't see him until the next life, for not many that board the _Flying Dutchman_ alive, leave the _Dutchman_ alive.

* * *

Not long after parting with the _Dutchman_, the _Endeavor_ met with up Sao Fang's flagship. They bartered with Sao Fang that he would receive the _Black Pearl_ in return for delivering Jack Sparrow and Barbossa's crew to him. Sao Fang agreed without much hassle. So, being only about an hour behind Sao Fang, the _Endeavor_ set sailed to meet the _Black Pearl_ when it arrived back from Davy Jones's Locker.

* * *

Upon reaching shore in the God Forsaken place, as Gibbs put it, the crew tried to come up with an idea for finding Jack Sparrow.

"Witty Jack," quipped Tia Dalma, "is closer than you t'ink."

Soon enough, the _Black Pearl_, along with Jack Sparrow, came over the hill of sand and landed in the ocean that washed the crew onto shore. Jack took a long boat to shore to meet with them, thinking they were just another hallucination.

"Captain!" cried Gibbs, happy to see his friend once again.

"Gibbs?" asked Jack, making sure it was his first mate he was 'seeing'.

"Aye Captain," replied Gibbs.

"I thought so," said Jack, "Can you explain to me as to why there has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Explain to me as to why that is?"

"Captain. You're in Davy Jones's Locker."

"I know where I am," said Jack, before moving to the others.

"Jack Sparrow," greeted Barbossa like an old friend and shipmate.

"Hector," replied Jack good naturedly, "It's been too long."

"Yes. Isle de Muerta: you shot me."

"No I didn't," denied Jack without a care in the world, spotting Tia Dalma, "Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium."

"He thinks we're a hallucination?" wondered Will.

"Can't say I blame him," added Gwendolyn.

"Ah, William, tell me something: have you come because you need my help to save a distressing damsel – rather: damsel in distress with the help of said damsel's sister? Either way."

"No," was the curt response.

"Well, not this time," whispered Gwen to Elizabeth, who blushed a bit, giving a sour look to her sister.

"Well then, you wouldn't be here, now would you? Q.E.D. You're not really here!" 'rationalized' Jack.

(AN4)

"Jack," urged Elizabeth, stepping forward, "We're here, this is real."

Jack quickly retreated back to Gibbs.

"The locker, you say?" asked Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Aye," responded his first mate.

"We're here to rescue you," said Gwendolyn, join her sister.

"Now that might be a problem," said Jack, turning to them, "Because, seeing as I have a ship, and you don't; it would seem that you are the one in need of rescuing, not me. And I might not be in such a rescuing mood right now."

"I see my ship," said Barbossa, pointing to the _Pearl_, "Right there."

Captain Jack replied as if he didn't hear Barbossa right and 'assumed' another ship was out there.

"It must be a tiny little thing, behind the _Pearl_."

"Jack," said Will, stepping forward, along with Gwendolyn, "Beckett's has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the _Flying Dutchman_."

"He's taking over the seas," followed Elizabeth.

"The song has been sung," added Tia Dalma, "The Brethren Court has been called."

"And Ben has betrayed us to Beckett," finished up Gwen, getting Jack's eyes to widen.

'I knew it. Ben stole my compass, and now I have to get it back from Beckett,' thought Jack, moving away from them.

"I leave you people alone for a few moments and everything's gone to pot!"

"Aye, Jack," cried Gibbs, "The World needs you back something fierce!"

"And you need a crew," said Gwendolyn, causing Jack to turn back to them.

"Why should I sail with any of you?" responded Jack, "Five of you have tried to kill me in the past; one of you succeeded."

(AN5)

He stared straight at Elizabeth when he said this, making Will realize why Elizabeth stayed behind for a few moments with Jack.

"Oh," said Jack, chuckling inside his head, "She's not told you, has she? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here.

"As for you," continued Jack, turning on Tia Dalma.

"Now don't tell me," Tia Dalma said flirtatiously, "You didn't… _enjoy_ it at the time?"

"Fair enough, alright," replied Jack, remembering what they did, "You're in."

He moved along the rest of Barbossa's crew, selecting those he liked and didn't like out of them before approaching Dai Wan.

"Who are you?" asked Jack.

"Dai Wan," replied Dai Wan, "These are my men."

"Where do your allegiance lie?"

"With the highest bidder," informed Dai Wan.

"I've got a ship," proposed Jack.

"That makes you the highest bidder," replied Dai Wan, smiling at him.

"Good man," said Jack, before issuing orders out and bringing out his compass. The compass Ben left him spun round and round, as there was no accurate reading a pole in the Locker.

"Jack," said Barbossa, getting his attention, patting the Navigational Charts, "Where you going? Jack?"

* * *

Gwen was with Elizabeth until Will approached her. Gwen left to leave them alone. She walked out to the starboard side of the ship, thinking about a certain traitor, as she told Jack.

'Why did you do it, Ben?' she thought, tears forming in her eyes, 'Why leave us like this, leave me?'

She couldn't help but wonder why Ben left the way he did. He even promised to return to her, yet he broke it. She thought to the last time she saw him.

(Flashback)

_Two months before the meeting with Sao Fang, Barbossa's crew hijacked a pirate ship that held two of the silver coins Beckett was looking for. Not long after boarding the ship and getting the coins, the English Navy was upon them, forcing them to abandoned ship. But, before Gwen moved to their ship, she saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Benjamin, in his Captain's uniform, moving along the Starboard deck behind the cannons of the _Endeavor_, issuing the order of firing another round, before he turned and locked eyes with her. He stared at her for a few seconds before the sound of cannons, along with her sister, forced her to move to the ship they were using at the moment. In the haste of retreating, the group didn't notice one of the coins they went to receive was dropped by the crewmember that was holding it, from one of the cannon rounds. The coin flew into the air and landed in the palm of Ben's outstretched hand when he lifted his hand to catch the coin in mid-air. Ben's eyes held their hard stare for a few seconds longer on her before moving back below deck._

(Flashback End)

That was the scariest Gwen had ever seen Ben. It was like he was haunted, but was the one who did the scaring, rather than being the one that was scared. Gwen cleared the tears from her eyes as she returned below deck for some sleep. It sounded like the best thing she needed right then.

* * *

Hours later, long after sundown, the crew noticed spirits flowing along the sea. Tia Dalma got upset at the sight, as it was NOT the proper way for them to travel to the afterlife. Minutes later, boats were floating by; one in particular was recognized by a few that knew him personally.

"No way," said Gwendolyn in a whisper, "Father?"

Indeed, in a boat that flowed within speaking distance of the _Pearl_, was Governor Weatherby Swann, Father of Elizabeth Swann and Step-Father of Gwendolyn Tennyson-Swann.

Elizabeth tried desperately to call out to her father, while her sister just stood there, shocked at seeing the only father figure in her life sail towards death and afterlife.

"Father," said Gwendolyn, crying silent tears of sorrow, "May you find peace and mother."

"A touch," spoke Tia Dalma, reminding Will of when they first met, "of destiny."

Elizabeth threw out a line to try and persuade her father to come aboard the ship, but as he was dead, and found no reason to return to the living world, he ignored the line, letting it fall back into the sea.

"SHE MUST NOT LEAVE THE SHIP!!!" shouted Tia Dalma.

Gwendolyn was the first to reach Elizabeth, holding her back long enough for Will to get there and help her hold Elizabeth back. Elizabeth just held onto them as if they were her last strands to sanity.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I," finished Weatherby, saying his farewells to his daughters, "And should I see your parents, Gwendolyn, I'll tell them how you've grown up, my dear. I love you both."

Soon he left with the other ships into the afterlife.

"Is there any way?" asked Will.

"No," replied Tia Dalma shaking her head slowly, "Him at peace."

* * *

Another 20 hours passed, the water, and even the rum, going dry in the process. Sundown was approaching fast and would be there in another 10 minutes or less.

Elizabeth sitting quietly while Gwendolyn held onto her.

"Why, Gwen?" asked Elizabeth.

"Why did I stop you and not help you get father back?" replied Gwendolyn, getting a nod from Elizabeth, "It was his time. He had no regrets. It wasn't our choice, either way. It's our time now to show the world, especially Beckett, what happens when you mess with the Swann family."

"Right," said Elizabeth, fresh tears showing as she smiled a bit at what she imagined the punishment Beckett would receive for committing this act of murder.

Meanwhile, Jack was doing all that he could to decipher the meaning behind the puzzle that was returning to the real world.

_Over the edge_

_Over again_

_Sunrise sets a Flash of Green_

Jack fiddled with the map, and revealed one last clue to the puzzle.

_Up is down_

"Now that's maddeningly unhelpful," remarked Jack, "Now, why are these things never clear?"

"**Clear as mud, Jackie**," came a voice similar to his own.

"What? Eh?"

"**Stab the heart.**"

"_DON'T stab the heart,_" countered another voice like his own, "_The _Dutchman _**must**__ have a Captain._"

"Well that's even more than less than unhelpful."

"**Sail the seas for eternity.**"

"I love the sea."

"**What about port?**"

"I prefer rum. Rum's good."

"**Making port, where we can get rum and salty wenches…**"

"_Once every ten years._"

"**Eh?**"

"Once every ten years."

"**Ten years is a long time mate…**"

"Even longer, given the deficit of rum."

"**But, ETERNITY is longer still.**"

"_And how will you be spending it? Dead, or not?_"

"**The 'Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow'.**"

"I like the sound of that."

"_Come sunset, it won't matter._"

'Sunset?' thought Jack, remembering the puzzle, 'Tia Dalma said before night, which means sundown. _Sunrise sets a flash of green._ Sunrise is actually sunup, and if up is down, then we need to view sundown as a sunup, which is actually a sunrise. Which means…'

"Rise! UP!!" spoke Jack aloud, thinking fast of a way to turned the ship upside down, "What's that?"

Jack went to the port side of the ship. Gibbs and Will followed him.

"What is that?" asked Jack.

"What?" mumbled Gibbs.

"What do you think?" asked Jack.

"**Your on the right track,**" replied **Jack**, "**Now's the hard part, getting them to understand what your doing. Move to the other side quick!**"

"There!" said Jack, before moving to the starboard side.

Soon, more and more people were following Jack, wondering what was up.

"What is it?" asked Elizabeth, as she and Gwendolyn joined the ever-growing group of ship rockers.

"I think he's finally snapped," suggested Gwen, before following the group as Jack ran back to the other side.

"No, he hasn't," said Barbossa, who looked at the map Jack left behind, "Follow Jack's lead, I'll get the others. Time the shifts with the swell!!"

Barbossa went below deck to get the cargo shifting, to further upset the balance of the _Pearl_, allowing it to tip over faster.

Over the next two minutes, the Pearl rocked back and forth until it went far enough and was tipping all the way over.

"Now 'UP' is 'DOWN'!!" proclaimed Jack seconds before they went underwater.

The next thirty seconds seem to go by so slow as Sundown occurred, sending a flash a green up into the sky. Not even two seconds had passed before the ship started surfacing again, this time on the living side.

* * *

Ben was out on patrol as sunrise was moments away when he saw something he thought he wouldn't see in his lifetime: The flash of green. He immediately went below deck to Lord Beckett's quarters and knocked on the door.

"Lord Beckett!" said Ben urgently.

"Enter," said Beckett, who was already up and ready that morning.

Ben entered to see Beckett filling out a few last execution orders before turning his way.

"East, my Lord," said Ben, "The flash of green has appeared. Jack Sparrow is back, as well as the others."

"Good, take over at the helm and change course accordingly. We need to be ready when we meet our mutual friend, Jack Sparrow."

"Yes sir," replied Ben, as he headed back on deck. He took the helm from the Privateer that was steering the ship at the time and turned the ship eastward, hoping everything would go according to plan.

* * *

By the time they had caught up with the _Pearl_, Sao Fang had already captured the ship, awaiting their arrival. When Ben stepped onto the _Pearl_ for the first time in months, his eyes widened when he saw Gwendolyn, Will, Elizabeth, and Tia Dalma, along with the rest of Jack's crew that had joined Barbossa when attempting to bring back Jack from Davy Jones's Locker.

"Ben?" spoke Gibbs in a surprised voice.

"Hello, Gibbs," said Ben, readapting his cold tone that he had with Pirates in the past, "I see you got Jack back."

"No thanks to you, you rotten traitor," said Will.

"It's simply business, William. Isn't that right, Sao Fang?"

"That it is, Captain Tennyson," said Sao Fang, surprising the group of pirates at large, minus his own, especially: Will, Elizabeth, and Gwendolyn.

"Tennyson? _TENNYSON!!_" shouted Gwendolyn, "You knew your last name was Tennyson, this whole time!? AND YOU NEVER TOLD US!?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Miss Tennyson-Swann, the need for silence," replied Ben in a cold voice that scared Gwen into silence.

Sao Fang approached Mercer, "Beckett agreed: The _Black Pearl_ was to be mine."

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship as can outrun the _Dutchman_, is he?" replied Mercer, before walking off.

"Shame they're not bound to honor the code of the brethren, isn't it," said Barbossa, knowing he could convince Sao Fang for real this time, "Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There is no honor in staying on the losing side," replied Sao Fang, "Leaving it for the winning side: That's just good business. A business Benjamin and I know only too well."

"Losing side?" wondered Barbossa.

"They have the _Flying Dutchman_, NOW the _Pearl_," informed Sao Fang sadly, "And what do the Brethren Court have?"

"We have," said Barbossa, pausing for second for dramatic effect, "Calypso."

Sao Fang thought it over for a bit, looking at Elizabeth once more, thinking about how she persuaded him in cover their butts as they left Singapore.

"An old legend," denied Sao Fang, not wanting to believe it.

"It's true, the Sea Goddess in human form," informed Barbossa, "And we have her right here on this ship. Imagine: Bringing the power and majesty of the sea onto our enemies, not even the _Dutchman_ can match a Goddess. I intend to release her, and to do that: I need the court. All of them."

"What are you proposing, Captain?" asked Sao Fang.

"What be accepting, Captain?" countered Barbossa.

"The girl," said Sao Fang, looking directly at Elizabeth.

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"Hold on now," said Gwendolyn, stepping in front of her sister, "Elizabeth's not going anywhere without me."

"Very well," said Sao Fang, "I get both girls then."

"Done," said Elizabeth.

"No! NOT done," protested Will.

"You got us into this, if this is what gets us out of it then DONE!" spoke Elizabeth in a harsh whisper.

"Elizabeth," begged Will, "They're Pirates."

"I have had MORE than enough experience dealing with Pirates," replied Elisabeth harshly, slapping Will on the chest.

"Then, we have an accord?" asked Barbossa.

"Yes, Captain Barbossa," said Gwendolyn, wanting nothing more than to be away from Benjamin at that moment.

Ben watched this entire exchange with mixed feelings. He didn't mean to be harsh to Gwen, his cousin and love of his life; however, he couldn't lose face in front of his fellow Navy Officers.

With Elizabeth and Gwendolyn heading over to Sao Fang's ship, the remaining crewmembers led a riot and were able to send off all the members of the Navy from the _Pearl_, all that is, except for Benjamin.

* * *

In the aftermath of the surprise attack by the pirates, Beckett looks out to see both ships taking completely different directions. The Lieutenant of the ship asked him for orders.

"Signal Jones to follow Sao Fang, we go after the _Pearl_," ordered Beckett, "How soon do you think we can be under way?"

"Just a few minutes sir," said the Lieutenant, before the mast that Jack shot with the cannon to make his daring, and somewhat insane, escape, caused it to fall down, "Do you think he makes it up as he goes along, or does he plan it all out?"

(AN6)

One look from Beckett told the Lieutenant that he didn't care and wanted the ship ready to make sail within the hour.

* * *

Ben was captured and taken to Captain Jack Sparrow, who made a daring, if not slightly insane, escape from the _Endeavor_. Will was sent to the brig for betraying Jack Sparrow to Sao Fang, who betrayed him to Cutler Beckett. Jack approached Ben, who was still in his uniform.

"Benjamin, Benjamin, Benjamin," said Jack, "What am I going to do with you. I accept you onto my ship, make you co-1st mate along with Gibbs, and yet you steal my compass and give it to the likes of Beckett? I have but one question: Why?"

"Like I said before to the others, Jack," replied Ben with a smirk, "Its just good business. Besides, I was only thinking like you, trying to get my freedom from a deal I made long ago that wouldn't've gone away otherwise. I did it by any means necessary, without taking a life of course."

"What about my life?" countered Jack, "If you hadn't taken my compass, I wouldn't have returned to the _Pearl_ and face certain death."

"The compass would've pointed to the _Pearl_ anyhow! You love this ship more than any of the women you've come across, even Elizabeth."

As much as Jack wanted to shoot Ben for even making such a statement, he knew he was right. He DID love the _Pearl_ more than anything; maybe that's why he got slapped all the time.

"Take him to the brig," said Jack finally, not wanting to look at Ben at that moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Sao Fang's ship, Gwendolyn was given a new set of Pirate Clothes to match that of her sister's.

"Why would Sao Fang want Elizabeth, Dai Wan?" asked Gwendolyn after she had changed into her new outfit.

"He believes she is Calypso, the Goddess of the Seas," replied Dai Wan.

"Just what happened to Calypso?"

"Calypso, the Goddess of the Seas, was bound to human form by the first Brethren Court, over 500 years ago. This gave rule to the Pirates for a time, until such armies as the English Navy grew under the power of the East India Trading Company. There was always at least one meeting with each Generation to pass along each piece of eight to the next proper Pirate Lord."

Before Gwendolyn could ask more, the crew started moving to battle stations, as the _Flying Dutchman_ was upon them.

"Dai Wan!" shouted Gwendolyn, battling against two of Davy Jones's Crew, "Get to the Captain and let him know what's going on!"

"I'm on it!" he replied, heading downstairs.

She couldn't keep up after another minute and was captured with the rest of the crew. Gwen felt her back neck hairs stand on end when she saw Captain Davy Jones this close up for the first time. By this time, James Norrington had arrived from the _Dutchman_, and Elizabeth, now Captain, and Dai Wan rushed up the stairs.

"Who among you do you name as Captain?" asked Jones.

"Captain," said Dai Wan, hurriedly, "Her!"

"HER!" was the following response from the crew.

"Captain?" asked Jones, having not seen a Female Pirate Captain in some months.

"TOW the ship!" ordered Norrington, "Put the prisoners in the Brig. The Captain and her sister shall have my quarters.

"I prefer to stay with my crew, thanks," responded Elizabeth, stepping back to join what was now in her crew.

"And I stay with my sister," added Gwendolyn, joining her.

"Fine," resigned Norrington, "Put them all into the brig.

"Elizabeth, Gwendolyn," whispered Norrington, pulling them both close to him, "I swear: Had I known…"

"Known what?" asked Gwen, stepping back.

"What side you chose?" followed Elizabeth.

They joined their crew, who was led to the brig, and the _Dutchman_, with what is now Elizabeth's ship, being towed behind.

With them captured, as well as Ben and Will in the brig on the _Pearl_, can anyone match the Dutchman? Will Beckett be stopped? Will Davy Jones ever die?

(Chapter End)

Will I ever learn to shut up sometimes?

Jenny: Don't think so.

Ben: Of course, you only do it in your head, which causes great pain for those inside your head.

RDF1: Whatever.

I've decided to split this up into two parts. I'll have the final part up VERY soon!

AN1: Random name I chose for what his name sounds like. If this is incorrect, I apologize.

AN2: Seriously, how DID she walk around with that thing? Also, I wonder if you noticed the imagery I was setting up with the differences in gun sizes. Kinda shows them in somewhat opposites, right?

AN3: I loved the bloopers for this part of the movie. Also, Gwen HAD to have some swords, right? Wouldn't want her defenseless.

AN4: Love that line, but does anyone have a clue what it means? I'm too lazy to look it up myself.

AN5: Original four people would be Will, Barbossa, Elizabeth (who actually DID kill him), and Norrington. The fifth, for this tale, would be Ben, as during the battle on the Isle Cruces.

AN6: I would say: A little of column A, and a little of Column B. He plans things out, just keeps an open mind to turn any opportunity that could turn in his favor, to his favor.

I know it's short, but it's to get you read for the biggest part of the story: The EPIC finale.

Until then…

Later,

RDF1


	4. BrethrenCourt, PirateWedding, Aftermath

Yo Fanfiction and fanfic readers! RDF1 here with the final update for Bwen 10 in the Caribbean.

Ben: What! It's over already!?

Gwen: Not yet Ben, we still have a while to go.

Jack: Well, it's not the end in any case, yet it's the end for now. I still have more to do after this.

Will: Well, at least there a FEW good things happening in this chapter, right Elisabeth?

Elisabeth: Right. I just have one question though: Why am I 'King', when I'm clearly a woman?

RDF1: It's just the title, Elisabeth. Besides, seeing you as the Pirate King only makes sense, as according to the Pirate Code. As Pirate King you are to be present when Parley is discussed. And all the Parleys have been discussed in your presence from what we've seen, minus one.

Elisabeth: Wow, you're right. I never thought of it that way.

RDF1: Anyways, despite not wanting to end it, I kinda have to. So, if you guys wouldn't mind?

Ben: Right, come on guys.

Will: Let's let RDF1 get to work.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this idea. If you COULD get paid for writing Fanfics, then I would be making SOME money, but others would be making mints if that were true.

Also, another character from Ben 10 is coming, try and guess without skipping.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_Who among you do you name as Captain?" asked Jones._

"_Captain," said Dai Wan, hurriedly, "Her!"_

"_HER!" was the following response from the crew._

"_Captain?" asked Jones, having not seen a Female Pirate Captain in some months._

"_TOW the ship!" ordered Norrington, "Put the prisoners in the Brig. The Captain and her sister shall have my quarters._

"_I prefer to stay with my crew, thanks," responded Elizabeth, stepping back to join what was now in her crew._

"_And I stay with my sister," added Gwendolyn, joining her._

"_Fine," resigned Norrington, "Put them all into the brig._

"_Elizabeth, Gwendolyn," whispered Norrington, pulling them both close to him, "I swear: Had I known…"_

"_Known what?" asked Gwen, stepping back._

"_What side you chose?" followed Elizabeth._

_They joined their crew, who was led to the brig, and the Dutchman, with what is now Elizabeth's ship, being towed behind._

(Recap End)

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben was left in the brig, in a cell across from Will.

"So, care to explain what that was up there," asked Will, bitterness hinted in his voice.

Ben remained quiet.

"I've known you for nearly a decade, Ben. I think I'm entitled to an explanation at least."

"You wouldn't understand," said Ben finally, a defeat tone in his voice.

"Try me."

"You've never seen me when I'm out there, on duty. Because of my mark, I've had to hide everything from the pirates, my fellow officers, even from Norrington for a time. It became even harder for me to do so once I returned, having experienced Pirating before."

"So then, that day, nearly three months ago?"

"It tore my heart just seeing Pirates I DIDN'T know being hanged in Port Royal. Seeing you, all of you, I had to force myself below deck so I wouldn't give anything away."

"What about Gwen? You've left her in quite a predicament."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me."

"She doesn't hate you, my friend. Disappointed maybe, angry yes, but she doesn't hate you," said Will, finishing picking the lock on his cell and began working on Ben's, "She's more upset than anything. After everything that's happened, I would kill myself if I ever heard Elisabeth hating me. Same with Gwen hating you."

"Let's get out of here. You have a trail to leave."

"Found me out eh?" asked Will, as they headed up top, silently as to not disturb anyone. They gathered the dead bodies of the navy men and gathered them at the bow of the ship.

After tossing over about a dozen men, they heard a voice they'd come to loathe, yet the very same person that the voice came from was the very reason they escaped: Jack Sparrow.

"You two escaped the brig even quicker than I expected," said Jack Sparrow, when the two turned to him, he continued, "Do you noticed anything?"

Ben had to sweatdrop at the fact that Jack confronted them alone, while William looked bewildered.

"Rather," continued Jack, "Do you notice something that's not there to be noticed?"

"You haven't raised an alarm," guessed Will.

"Odd, isn't it?" replied Jack, moving towards them, "Not as odd as this. Come up with this all by your lonesome?"

"I said to myself, 'think like Jack'," informed Will.

"This is what you've arrived at? It's like you don't know me at all. Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove as to gain his trust and accomplish your own ends? How does dear Elisabeth feel about this?"

Will's silence answered for him.

"You've not told her, have you?"

"Like he's had a chance to do so since Sao Fang found you guys," said Ben, "I'd be surprised if he's found time to tell anyone. I already knew about this."

"I'm losing her, guys," said Will, "Every step I make for my father, is a step away from Elisabeth."

'Not as far as you may think,' thought Ben, 'Jack's up to something.'

"If you lock away your heart, you'll lose her for certain," confirmed Jack, "If I might lend a machete to your intellectual thicket? Avoid the choice all together?"

"And how would he go about doing that?" asked Ben, "Because from the way I see it, Will either kills Jones to save the world from Beckett, or let him rule the seas while he hangs alongside his beloved."

"Why not change the facts, let someone ELSE dispatch Jones," replied Jack.

"Who?" asked Will, "Ben? He's not going anywhere near that bloody heart with a blade. He's had enough of Jones to last him a lifetime."

Ben rolled his eyes, as Jack looked at Will funny.

"He means HIM," said Ben.

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities," said Jack, before proposing, "Let me kill Jones, release your father from his service, and you can be with your charming murderess."

"But you have to do the job though, Jack," countered Will, "You have to ferry the souls to the next world, forever."

"Or end up like Jones," finished Ben, emphasizing the point by giving the illusion of tentacles from where his beard would be if he let it grow out.

"I don't have a face for tentacles. But, immortal has to count for something," replied Jack, before pulling out his compass and giving it to Will.

"What's this for?" asked Will, accepting the compass.

"Think like me, it'll come to you," finished Jack, before breathing his bad breath in Will's face.

Using that distraction, Jack 'accidentally' knocked Will overboard, sending down a barrel with a dead Navy officer after him.

"Give my regards to Davy Jones!" said Jack, before turning away.

"AND WILL?" shouted Ben, though only Will and Jack could hear him, "If you get a chance: Get the 9 silver coins Beckett has, won't you? You know which ones I'm talking about!"

(AN1)

* * *

Things weren't looking good for Elisabeth and her new 'crew'. They were trapped in the brig aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, with no good news in sight.

Gwen sighed; her sister had been calling for 'Bootstrap Bill' for the last 5 minutes as various crewmembers moved about through the boat's prison.

"Give it up, Elisabeth," said Gwen, "If Bootstrap was here, he would've answered by now."

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, the Swann sisters heard a voice from behind them, from within the cell.

"You know my name?" asked Bill, as he broke off from the wall behind him.

"Yes, we know you're son," replied Elisabeth, "Will Turner."

"And Benjamin _Tennyson_ as well," said Gwendolyn, who was still upset at Ben's betrayal.

"He made it!" said Bill with glee in his voice, "Both of them did. And Will's sent you to tell me he's coming back for me!"

"Yes, Will is alive," informed Elisabeth, "And he wants to help you."

"Not sure I can say the same for Ben," added Gwendolyn, bitterness in her voice.

Bill calmed down and if he was 'drunk' with happiness before, he was sober with seriousness now.

"Ben did what he had to do," informed Bill, "I was the one who told him about both yours and his fathers being brothers. I can't say for sure, but Ben's reasons are his own as to why he did things the way he did. He was looking for freedom, and from what I saw of him last, he was free, from one prison into another: A prison known as Beckett's Navy. If he had his way, he'd be with Jack and Barbossa, heading to Shipwreck Cove. That's where the Pirate Lords are gathering. He and Will are probably at each other throats by now, I'd imagine.

"Besides, Will can't come. He won't come, because of you," finished Bill, pointing at Elisabeth.

"Me?"

"He spoke of you. You're Elisabeth," stated Bill.

"Yes, I'm Elisabeth," stated Elisabeth as if speaking to a stubborn child.

"He who slays Jones must take his place, as Captain, forever," said Bill, backing off from both of them, "He can't come. Tell him to leave me. I'm already apart of the ship, part of the crew."

He laid back into the wall, coral forming around him, connecting him to it.

"Bootstrap?" asked Elisabeth, wondering why he was telling her to tell Will to leave him to this horrid fate.

"You know my name?" Bill asked, as if the conversation just seconds ago didn't happen, "You know my name."

"Yes, I know your son," responded Elisabeth again.

"William!" guessed Bill again, "He's coming for me. Wait and see. Just wait and see."

Bill became quiet again and moved no more.

"Well, THAT was informative," said Gwen sarcastically.

"We learned one thing," informed Elisabeth, "Ben didn't betray us as we think he did."

"Then why'd he leave?"

"Like Bill said, 'he has his reasons'. That's good enough for me," said Elisabeth, glad that Ben was still someone she could call 'friend'.

(Time Change)

Not an hour later, Admiral James Norrington snuck down to the cell, after making sure that all the crewmen were elsewhere on the ship.

"Come with me," he urged of Elisabeth, Gwendolyn, and their crew. When no one moved, he urged again, with a hint of begging in his voice, "Quickly!"

Elisabeth looked to Gwen, who nodded shortly, yet slowly. Elisabeth turned to Dai Wan and nodded, signaling him to gather the crew.

"What are you doing?" asked/demanded Elisabeth quietly, so no one but Norrington heard.

"Choosing a side," stated Norrington quietly, so as to not alert the others.

Norrington led them to the stern of the ship, where there were cables that towed what was now Elisabeth's ship, as she was now Captain and Pirate Lord of Singapore. The crew was swift, yet silent to using the ropes to get to the boat.

"It's too late to earn our forgiveness," informed Elisabeth, as she and Gwendolyn stayed with Norrington a few moments longer.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death!" defended Norrington, "But that does not absolve me of my other sins."

"Don't be long, Elisabeth," said Gwendolyn, as she made her way after all of the crew had started on the ropes, "And James? Thanks for helping us."

"I wish I could do more," said a sad Norrington, before turning to Elisabeth, "Do not go to Shipwreck Cove! Beckett knows about the meeting."

"James, come with us," said Elisabeth, giving him one more chance to help them. At his look of bewilderment, she pressed, "Come with me."

"Who goes there!" said Bootstrap Bill from above, interrupting their conversation.

"Go," urged Norrington, before lying through his teeth, "I will follow."

"You're lying," said Elisabeth.

"Our destines have been entwined, Elisabeth," said James, "But never joined. You belong elsewhere."

James gave one final farewell kiss to Elisabeth, which Gwendolyn saw upon looking back to see what was taking her sister so long. Her eyes widened at Elisabeth returned the kiss for a moment, before breaking off.

Seconds later, Elisabeth and Gwen heard Bill rat them out.

"ALL HANDS!! PRISONER ESCAPE!!" shouted Bill, alerting the other crewman.

"BELAY THAT!" ordered back James.

"James!" shouted Elisabeth.

The next thing Gwen knew, a shot rung out and she fell into the ocean, the last few members of the crew and Elisabeth joining her.

Gwen swam over to Elisabeth and grabbed hold of her, and pulled her away from the Dutchman, away from James Norrington, a good man who sacrificed his life for the one he cared about most.

Gwen quickly swam back to the ship and in the delay that James was causing; Gwen ordered a change in course to Shipwreck Cove, using the cover of night to lose the _Dutchman_.

* * *

As they approached Shipwreck Cove, Ben was given an extra Pirate Gear to wear at the meeting. Upon entering, they quickly made their way to the meeting hall, where a baker's dozen of pirates were awaiting the remaining Pirate Lords to arrive. As the group began to settle down, Barbossa called the meeting to order.

"As he who issued Summons," said Barbossa, getting the attention of the others, "I convene this: the Fourth Brethren Court." He gave a signal to Ragetti, who had a bowl in his hands. As he moved about the other Pirate Lords, "To confirm your Lordship and right to be heard, present now, your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns."

"Those aren't pieces of eight," noted Pintel, "Those are pieces of junk."

"Aye," confirmed/informed Gibbs, "The original plan was to use nine pieces of eight, but when the First Court met, the Brethren were to a one skint broke."

"So change the name," argued Pintel.

"To what?" asked Gibbs skeptically, "To: 'Nine pieces if whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time'? Oh yes, that sounds VERY piratey."

"I've seen the pieces," said Ben, "Beckett doesn't know what purpose they have though."

"Good," said Gibbs, "Glad to know you understand the meaning of 'mum', Ben."

"I learned from the best."

"Sparrow!" said the Spanish-accented Pirate Lord.

Jack moved his hand to his forehead, where his piece of eight was, before responding, "Might I point out, that we are still short one Pirate Lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Fang joins us."

"Sao Fang is dead," said Elisabeth, who had arrived moments before.

"He fell to the _Flying Dutchman_," continued Gwen as Elisabeth moved to put her newly acquired sword into the globe where all the Pirate Lords' swords were.

"He made YOU Captain!?" said Jack, confused to say the least, "They're just giving the bloody title away now."

(AN2)

(AN3)

"Mind you, I earned mine," spoke Ben quietly to Gibbs, who nodded in understanding.

The Spanish Pirate Lord called her a devil in Spanish, not that anyone outside his own crew understood it.

(AN4)

"Listen to me!" urged Elisabeth, "Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett!"

"Who is this betrayer?" asked the African Pirate Lord.

"Not likely anyone among us!" spoke up Barbossa.

"What about Ben?" asked Gwen, glaring directly at Ben, who visibly flinched at her look.

"As I said," reiterated Barbossa, "'Not _likely_ any one of us.'"

"Where's Will?" asked Elisabeth.

"Not among us," replied Jack vaguely.

"And it not matters how they've found us," said Barbossa, getting control back, "The question is: What will we do, now that they have?"

"We fight," demanded Elisabeth.

After a moment of silence at the absurdity of Elisabeth's demand, the entire room, save a few, laughed at her.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress," said the only other female Pirate Lord, a Japanese Woman, "There is no need to fight when they cannot get to us."

"There be a third course," said Barbossa, getting the group's attention once more, "In another age, at this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones." He got agreement from the floor before continuing. "That was a mistake." At their confused looks, he added, "Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, But we opened the door the likes of Beckett, and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of a man's back. You all know this to be true."

Agreement rang through the room.

"Gentlemen! Ladies," proposed Barbossa, giving respect to the female Pirate Lords and the dozen odd female Pirates present at the meeting, "We must free Calypso."

Seconds of silence passed before louder complaints rang about upon Barbossa.

"Shoot him!" shouted the Indian Pirate Lord.

"Cut out his tongue!" added the African Pirate Lord.

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue," agreed Jack, before adding as an afterthought, "and trim that scraggly beard."

"Sao Fang would've agreed with Barbossa," urged Dai Wan, who had come to accept Elisabeth as his Captain, but respected Sao Fang far more.

"Aye," said Barbossa.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she'll be our enemy now," said the African Pirate Lord.

"And it's unlikely her mood's improved," agreed the French Pirate Lord.

"I would still agree with Sao Fang," said the Spanish Pirate Lord, "We release Calypso!"

"You threaten me," said the French Pirate Lord, getting into his face.

"I silence you!" countered the Spanish Pirate Lord.

At that precise moment, a brawl broke out among the pirates, those away from Elisabeth, Barbossa, and Jack.

"This is madness," said Elisabeth, getting worried.

"This is politics," replied Jack casually.

(AN5)

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us," said Elisabeth.

"If they not be here already," said Barbossa.

(Time Change)

The 'political' conversation was continuing on some 10 minutes without signs of slowly down. Barbossa decided enough was enough and climbed up on the table. He pulled out his pistol and rang a warning shot, stopping the others as they turned towards their attention towards him once more.

"IT WAS THE FIRST COURT WHAT IMPRISONED CALYPSO! We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons!"

"Whose boons? Your boons?" asked Jack, a plan forming in his head as he spoke, "Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I."

"If you have a better alternative?" said Barbossa, giving him the floor, "Please, share."

"Cuttlefish, eh?" said Jack simply, before moving down one side of the table (AN6), "Let's us not dear friends, forget our friends, the cuttlefish. Flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or fish nature, rather. So, yes, we could hole up here, well-provisioned and well-armed, and half of us will be dead within the month. Which seems quite grim to me, any way you slice it.

"Or…" continued Jack, moving to the opposite side from Barbossa, "As my learned colleague suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can _pray_ that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we, in fact, pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. _Res ipsa loquitar, tabula in naufragio._ We are left, with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe these words are coming out of me mouth: Captain Swann. We must fight."

"You're always run away from a fight," accused Barbossa.

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not!"

"Have so, and you know it!"

"Have not! Slander and calumny!" finalized Jack, "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of Pirate Traditions. I submit that is what we do now: We must **fight**, to run away."

"AYE!" agreed Gibbs, knowing Jack was right, getting agreement from others as well.

"As per the code," said Barbossa, remembering the law of the _Pirata Codex_, "An act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the Pirate King."

"You made that up!" challenged Jack.

"Did I, now?" queried Barbossa, before calling out, "I call upon Captains Teague and Tennyson, keepers of the Code."

Gasps rang out at the mention of the Code Keepers. Jack visibly paled at the name 'Teague'.

The quiet Russian Pirate Lord nudged his speaker.

"Sri Sumbajee proclaims this all to be folly!" said his speaker, "Hang the code! Who cares…"

The rest of his sentence was cut short by his death, thanks to a bullet by Captain Teague Sparrow, father of Jack Sparrow.

(AN7)

"No one hangs the code," said Captain Max Tennyson, standing next to Teague.

"The Code is the law," stated Teague simply, putting fear into every other pirate there, including Jack, Elisabeth, Gwen, and Ben, but excluding Max.

The two keepers made their way down to the table.

"You're in my way, boy," said Teague to Jack, who moved humbly out of the way.

Max motioned for the book to come forward, as he stepped out of the way for it to be put onto the table.

"The code," said Pintel, in awe.

"As set for by Morgan and Bartholomew," finished Ragetti, in awe as well.

Teague whistled for the keys and a dog, one quite familiar to Jack, Elisabeth, Gwen, Will, Ben, Pintel, and Ragetti, came up and sat next to Teague. Max got the keys from the dog and unlocked the lock on the book. Max held one side as Teague held the other, while finding the page with the ruling Barbossa and Jack were challenging over. Scanning the page, Teague found the law.

"Ah, Barbossa is right," said Teague.

"Hang on a minute," said Jack, still not believing it. He read over the written law himself, eliminating any questions he had left over after his father found it, "Fancy that."

"There's not been a king since the First Court," said the French Pirate Lord, "And that's not likely to change."

"Not likely," said Teague, giving a knowing glance to Jack before finding his seat and playing his guitar.

"Why not?" asked Elisabeth.

"You see, the Pirate King is elected by popular vote," stated Gibbs.

"Like a democracy," guessed Ben.

"You could say that," said Barbossa, "But each Pirate only ever votes for hisself."

Ben, looking between Teague and Jack, figured out Jack's plan.

"I call for a vote," said Jack, his plan in motion.

'I see how the first King got elected now,' thought Ben, as the Pirate Lords gave their names in for the vote, including Barbossa and Elisabeth.

That is, until… "Elisabeth Swann," said Jack, with a devious smile.

"What?" said Elisabeth, looking bewildered. A look shared by many in the room.

"I know. Curious, isn't it?" replied Jack.

"Not when you know why," said Ben to Gibbs, who was looking at Elisabeth as if she'd been named Queen of England, which, in hindsight, isn't as great a title as Elisabeth's new one.

This caused yet another dissension in the group.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code, then?" asked Jack, not only out of curiosity, but in mocking as well, though no one couldn't tell.

In the split second that Teague broke a guitar string, Max had two pistols out, aiming in two directions, ready to kill any naysayers. The men court sat down again, except for Barbossa and Jack who didn't have seats. Mistress Ching, the Japanese Pirate Lord spoke up.

"Very well. What say _you_, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?"

Everyone waited with baited breath. Elisabeth took a moment to take a breath.

"Prepare every vessel that floats," said Elisabeth, in a finalizing tone, "At dawn, we're at war."

Sri Sumbajee stood up, and in his very own voice, one that he didn't want to speak with until now, said, "And so, we shall go to war."

The high-pitchedness of it caught Jack off guard, as he thought the Russian Pirate Lord was mute before that moment. He turned to talk with his father as the others left to get prepared.

Ben and Gwen, however, walked slowly up to Max, who looked at them before kneeling down and embracing both of them in a hug, causing both of them to freeze up at the contact.

"I haven't see you two since you were little," said Max, "I'm glad to see you've made it all these years on your own. I'm your grandpa by the way. Frank and Carl meant the world to me. I'm sad to see that they left you two so soon."

"We're glad to see you too, Grandpa," said Gwen, nervously yet respectfully as she didn't want him to know about the animosity that had arisen between her and Ben. Unfortunately though, Max already knew.

"Gwen, don't be so mad at Ben. He was only doing what he thought was right at the time, weren't you Ben?"

"I didn't want you to know, Gwen," said Ben, moving a few steps away from her, sadness in his tone, "But, there's a reason I have this mark. When I was young and in England with my mother, Cutler Beckett called me to his office one day. In exchange for letting me into the Navy, which had been my dream months beforehand, he asked me to bring Jack Sparrow's compass. Jack himself, having received his mark just hours before then and escaping afterwards, saw me that day and recognized me when he saw my mark again when I caught you aboard the _Interceptor_."

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Gwen, a look of hurt forming in her face.

"The deal was, until I delivered the compass, I would be cursed to transform at night into a monster," informed Ben, his sadness turning slowly into self-hatred, "At first it happened once a month, but over the years it progressed to 2-3 times a week. I was transformed the night the _Pearl_ attacked Port Royal, and again when we were on the island with Jack and Elisabeth. While in that form, I have insomnia, which causes major headaches the next day if it's not quiet out. When I joined Jack's crew, miraculously enough my curse receded back to once a month, under a new moon. That didn't last long though, because when I was aboard the _Dutchman_, Jones activated my curse at full duration. That meant that during anytime there was no sunlight for miles, I was in that form and couldn't turn back, no matter what I tried, and only when the sun was out was I human.

"I had no choice," finished Ben, "By betraying Jack would I finally be free of this curse. I'm sorry."

"But there's still one thing I don't understand," said Gwen, "Why not return after giving the compass? We would've forgiven you then."

"And leave everyone to be killed? I made sure that you guys survived every chance I got."

"I don't recall you saving us that day over two months ago!"

"Not from your point of view, no," countered Ben, finally turning back to Gwen, his eyes the same as they had been that day, "But I ensured that no cannon shot was above deck. That ensured everyone having enough time to get back to the ship."

"What's with that look, Ben?" said Gwen, slightly angry, yet slightly afraid at the same time, "Why are you staring at me with those cold eyes?"

"These are the eyes I give to my enemies, at least when I'm in the navy," said Ben, closing his eyes so as to not frighten Gwen anymore, "I had them that day so my fellow officers wouldn't get suspicious and eventually discover my secret. I never wanted to look at you like that, but I had no choice."

"You chose not to tell me," said Gwen, looking sad again, turning away from Ben.

Grandpa Max had, sometime during the middle of Ben's explanation, left to join Teague in getting ready for the battle to come. This left Ben and Gwen alone in try to reconcile and reconnect to each other as they did before Jack Sparrow ever came to Port Royal, before Ben had been promoted to Captain of the Royal Navy.

"I'm sorry about leaving you," said Ben after a moment finally, "I'm sorry for not telling you about my curse before now. But I am NOT sorry about kissing you."

Gwen's eyes widened at the 'not' apology. Ben wasn't sorry, should she be? She enjoyed it, though it was her first, so she couldn't really judge. She thought back to the times when Ben spent time with her, when he was off duty, and the good times they'd shared. Back then, before realizing they were related, she realized she HAD fallen for him. She liked him even before their life turned crazy. Yet, she'd felt so heartbroken over Ben's departure for the second time, that she'd tried convincing herself that Ben didn't love her. But Ben DID love her, and she loved him. She finally turned back to him, tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Ben," said Gwen, her tears falling as she hugged him, her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Gwen," said Ben, hugging her back "I'd never lie about that. I'm not leaving you again. Not after this. Beckett will have to kill me to separate us."

"Like I'd ever let that happen," replied Gwen, pulling back from the hug enough to kiss Ben on the lips.

Ben returned it with vigor. What seems like an eternity later, but was only a few minutes, Elisabeth walked in, wondering where they had gotten. She smirked upon seeing the sight of Ben and Gwen, ready to explore full teasing rights.

"And here I thought you were mad at Ben," teased Elisabeth, her smirk never diminishing as she walked up to them.

Ben and Gwen broke apart blushing, Gwen more than Ben, but Ben was sporting a good blush of his own.

"I got over it," replied Gwen, before retorting "What about you? Last I checked: you were kissing James Norrington."

"You kissed James!?" said Ben, bewilderment on his face, "Ugh, and I thought me liking my cousin would be bad. Shame on you."

"Would it help to tell you that he died saving us?" tried Elisabeth, a tear falling from her eye in remembrance.

"I knew it would happen. Not many who board the _Dutchman_ alive, leave the _Dutchman_ alive.

After sharing a moment of silence for one of their few final friends from Port Royal, the three went to get ready for the battle to come.

* * *

The next morning, over a hundred Pirate Ships were waiting for the enemy. Marty was the first to notice the Endeavor coming out of the morning fog.

"The Enemy is here! Let's take them!" shouted Marty, getting shouts from the other crewmen in the boat.

Barbossa merely rolled his eyes at the naiveté of the crew aboard the _Black Pearl_. He knew better than to think Beckett would come alone.

However, not even Barbossa was prepared, as more and more ships, with no known end to them, appeared, all ready to obliterate the Pirate populace. Cotton's parrot was the first to make a move, shouting 'abandon ship' as he flew away.

"Did I forget to mention that the English Navy Armada has over a thousand ships in production?" asked Ben nervously chuckling.

"You could've mentioned something," replied Gwen, his cousin and girlfriend.

Everyone turned to Jack, considering it was him who allowed this happen. He uttered 'Parley' in defense.

As Jack, Barbossa, and Elisabeth headed to a small island where Will, Beckett, and Davy Jones were waiting, Gwen turned to Ben.

"You think we have a chance?" asked Gwen.

"I see only one, but its a fool's chance," replied Ben, looking to where Jack was taken aboard the _Dutchman_ while Will returned with Elisabeth and Barbossa.

Upon boarding the ship again, Barbossa called for Calypso to be brought up topside. Upon being confronted about this by Elisabeth and a newly returned Will, Barbossa had them placed at gunpoint.

"Apologies, your Majesty," said Barbossa, with little guilt in his voice, "Too long fate has not been in me own hands. No longer."

He pulled off the necklace around Elisabeth, the piece of eight that was given to her by Sao Fang. He put the necklace, as well as Jack's piece of eight, into the bowl with the others that had been gathered.

"Be there some manner of rite, or incantation?" asked Gibbs.

"Aye," confirmed Barbossa, "The items gathered: done. Items to be burned, and someone has to say 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds'."

"Is that it?" asked Pintel skeptically.

"It must be said as if to a lover," smirked Barbossa, before reciting 'Calypso I release you from your human bonds.' He placed the lit fuse on a stick (AN8) into the bowl.

Nothing happened, not even a burning sensation of the items burning up.

"Is _that_ it?" asked Pintel again.

"No," denied Ragetti, getting everyone's attention, "He didn't say it right." He looked between Calypso and Barbossa. "You have to say it right."

He got up right next to Calypso's ear, and said in a more pleasing tone, "Calypso… I release you from your human bonds."

The effect was almost instant, the pieces of eight instantly caught fire and started floating the moment Pintel let go of it. After the items were thoroughly burned, a mystical mist rose from it, Calypso breathing it in through her nose.

"Tia Dalma," said Will, struggling against his captors. Upon receiving no answer, he tried again, "Calypso!"

Calypso looked at him.

"When the First Brethren Court imprisoned you, who was that told them how?" asked Will, getting a look of anger out of her, "Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him," demanded Calypso softly.

"Davy Jones," said Will shortly.

Calypso felt her heart break at such news, she grew to enormous size, Pintel shouting 'This is it!' a few times. Upon reaching full height, Barbossa stepped forward.

"Calypso," said Barbossa kneeling, the others following his lead, "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine."

Calypso looked at them smugly, happy to have her powers back. She did nothing but curse at them in her own language.

To Ben, however, the voice became muffled and sounded far away as another voice spoke. This time it came from inside his head.

'**Benjamin Tennyson,**' came the voice of Tia Dalma, Calypso, '**The form that had been a curse upon you before I now give to you as a gift, for remaining true to your loved one. As with the full power of the curse, you can transform willingly whenever a storm is overhead, or it is after sundown and before sunup. Use this wisely as not many have been blessed by a goddess.**'

(AN9)

Calypso, in her cursing, dissolved herself into millions of crabs, all of which headed straight for the water.

"Is that it?" asked Will.

"Why, she's no help at all," complained Pintel, turning to Barbossa, "What now?"

"Nothing. Our last hope has failed us," said a despairing Barbossa.

After minutes of silence, Elisabeth spoke up.

"It's not over."

"There's still a fight to be had," added Will.

"This one won't be easy, though" followed Ben.

"We've an armada against us, and with the _Dutchman_, there's no chance," pointed out Gibbs.

"When has that stopped us before?" asked Gwen, "We've faced undead pirates and a Kraken and lived. We still have a chance at surviving."

"That chance being a fool's chance," said Elisabeth.

"Revenge won't bring back your father, Miss Swann," said Barbossa, walking up, "And it's no something I'd be willing to die for."

"Then what shall we die for," wondered Elisabeth, before Barbossa's words from earlier entered her mind again. Along with the determination Elisabeth's seen in Jack since meeting him, she knew what to say. She climbed up on the side of the _Pearl_.

"You will listen to me. LISTEN! The Brethren Court will still be looking to us, to the _Black Pearl_, for leadership. What will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No! They will see Free Men, and FREEDOM! AND WHAT THE ENEMY WILL SEE IS THE FLASH OF OUR CANNONS, AND THE RING OF OUR SWORDS, AND THEY WILL **KNOW** WHAT WE CAN DO!! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts: Gentlemen, hoist the colors."

Soon the wind picked up, bringing a great storm with it. However, this wind was a favorable one, giving a boost of spirits to the crew through Gibbs.

"HOIST THE COLORS!!" shouted Elisabeth, to Dai Wan on the nearest ship, which started a domino effect of responses as one by one, each of the Pirate Ships raised their flags and prepared for battle.

Soon, the _Black Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_ sailed toward each other, between them a whirlpool had formed, the site of their battle.

"Captain Barbossa," shouted Elisabeth, getting his attention, "We need you at the helm!"

Barbossa's mind was elsewhere, but was able to get the message, "Aye, that be true!"

Barbossa took the helm from Cotton, and sailed them directly into the maelstrom, as Gibbs had put it. Soon, cannon shots flew through the air, narrowly missing a few crewmen. Will told Barbossa to escape, but the experienced Pirate Lord had better ideas, like heading further in to match them on broadside.

Soon, amidst the chaos that was cannon fire, Ben noticed Jack on one of the masts on the Dutchman. He turned to Will.

"I dare say Jack is either fearless, or smartless," teased Ben.

"Yet, it hasn't been proven which is more likely," replied Will in the same tone, before both of them noticing Navy officials and _Dutchman_ sea crewmen getting ropes ready to board the _Pearl_. About a dozen made it, giving the swordsmen of the crew some action finally. Will managed to find Elisabeth in all the chaos.

"Elisabeth," said Will, bringing her close to him, "Will you marry me?"

A fish man ran over to them, them dodging the swing and pining its blade to the mast it connected to.

"I don't think now is the best time," doubted Elisabeth, as their double team quickly took care of the intruder.

"Now maybe the only time," said Will, deflecting a Navy sword. Getting close to her, he said, "I love you."

Soon, more officers and fish men distracted them for a few more seconds, before joining back together.

"I've made my choice, what's yours?" asked Will.

Elisabeth took a moment to decide, remembering what Jack said about a Pirate Captain being able to perform a wedding ceremony anywhere, even on a ship. She then decided, "Barbossa!

"Marry us!" she shouted to him, who was defending himself against three enemies at once.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" replied Barbossa, killing one of them.

"Barbossa, NOW!" demanded Will, knocking away another two enemies.

"Fine then," said Barbossa, killing two enemies at once, before getting on top of a platform, "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today," he noticed a fish man trying to stab at his leg, "To nail your gizzards to the mast, you poxy cur!"

Will and Elisabeth met on the other side of the mast, Will starting:

"Elisabeth, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do," said an ecstatic Elisabeth.

"Great," said Will, relieved.

Meanwhile, Ben and Gwen were double-teaming against 3 fish men themselves.

"I think we best help them out," said Ben, "Don't you, love?"

"I knew I wasn't going to miss her wedding," smiled Gwen, before both of them moved towards the stern of the ship, to where Elisabeth and Will were fighting and getting through the ceremony at the same time.

"Will Turner," recited Elisabeth, "Do you take me… to be your wife… in sickness and in health… with health being the less likely?"

"I do," replied Will, happier than he's ever been in his life.

"As Captain, I now pronounce you…" said Barbossa, defending against an officer and a fish man simultaneously. After knocking down the officer, he said, "You may kiss."

Just as Will and Elisabeth closed in, yet _another_ officer tried to come between them, literally, before being taken care of easily.

"You may kiss," tried Barbossa again, still fighting.

At the same time, Elisabeth and Will turned around and crossed swords.

"Just kiss," resigned an impatient Barbossa.

"We got you covered," said Gwen, she and Ben set about protecting them from anyone ELSE trying to ruin their wedding.

One fish man got close before a hand grabbed his shoulder, he turned to see Ben with hardened eyes, not unlike the ones he developed while working as a Navy Officer, "I believe their trying to have a moment. Let's give it to them, shall we?"

Ben immediately gutted said fish man and tossed him away from Will and Elisabeth.

(AN10)

Soon, Will headed over to the flying _Dutchman_, intent on seeing Jones killed. After getting the chest, he set about to find the key, when an old friend found him. What 'old friend' meant was a hammerhead shark that had beef with Will. Jack the Monkey came flying in, grabbing onto the face of the hammerhead fish man.

"Thank you Jack," said Will, before continuing his search.

Ben looked over and saw that Will was having some trouble with his father. He grabbed a rope, and with a kiss to Gwen, he flew over.

"I need to help Will real quick!" he shouted upon leaving.

This left the Swann sisters to use their OWN double-team against the fish and the navy men.

Upon arriving at the _Dutchman_, Ben tackled Bill off of Will.

"Ben!"

"Get the key! I'll hold him off!" replied Ben, wrestling against his father's best friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was doing his best to hold off Jones, but was eventually knocked back. Thankfully, seconds later, the newly married Elisabeth Swann-Turner arrived to face against Davy Jones.

"Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me!" promised Jones.

"That's why I've brought this!" shouted Elisabeth, taking out her sword to do battle with Davy Jones.

Upon seeing Elisabeth having trouble, Will rushed over to help her, stabbing Jones in the back, where the heart _**should**_ be.

"Ha! Missed!" boasted Jones, "Did you forget boy? I'm a heartless WRENCH!!"

He took his claw of a left hand and bent Will's sword. Fortunately, though Will was knocked down as well, the distraction gave Jack enough time to grab the key, open the chest, and retrieve the heart, holding it in his left hand with his broken blade in his right.

"Tell me, William Turner," recited Jones for the umpteenth time, "Do you fear death?"

"DO **YOU?**" countered Jack, revealing himself to Jones.

"Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hands," continued Jack, knowing he had won. He was going to be immortal, finally.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow!" accused Davy Jones, never feeling so close to death.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective," replied Jack.

"Is it?" asked Jones, all the while thinking 'Too slow, Jack Sparrow'.

Jones turned around, and before anyone could make a move, Davy Jones pierced Will with his own forged blade from months past.

* * *

Ben and Bill were wrestling until Bill found a point to which his blade pierced through his son's friend. Ben just smiled, turning invisible for a few moments, before returning in his transformed state.

"Sorry, Bootstrap," said Ben, "Looks like I'm 'Ghostfreak'-ing out. Sorry to disappoint."

Ben knocked the blade away with his claws and tackled him into the side of the ship. They both froze when they heard Will cry out, his own crafted blade piercing his lung.

"My son!" said Bill, remembering everything, "That's my son!!"

Ben let go of Bill just in time, as he gave a yell and tackled down his own Captain, wanting to make him pay for what he's done. This gave time for Ben to join Jack and Gwen next to Will. Jack placing the heart on the ground and the blade in Will's hand. Together, with Ben and Elisabeth, they forced the blade to pierce the heart, through Will's hand of course. This stopped Davy Jones short of killing Bill Turner. With the last of his breath, he gave one last, lovingly word: 'Calypso' before falling into the abyss, this time being one way.

As Elisabeth desperately tried to keep Will awake, Ben turned to Jack.

"I'm glad you gave this up," said Ben.

"Ferrying souls wouldn't work out for me," replied Jack.

"Take Elisabeth and get out of here," ordered Ben.

"What about you?" asked Jack.

"Will's my best friend. I'm seeing him to the other side. Besides, we'll be back with _Dutchman_, so keep pace with the _Pearl_ heading for the _Endeavor_, got it?"

"Got it," replied Jack, forcing Elisabeth off Will and taking her off the _Flying Dutchman_ via parachute and updrafts, with Jack the Monkey holding on for the ride. They were picked up by the _Black Pearl_ moments later.

* * *

Back on the sinking _Dutchman_, crewman were gathering around Bill and Ben, as Bill took out Will's heart, saving his life, and placing it in the chest, locking it moments before the water crashed above them.

Ben, upon looking at Will's form, floated back a few feet. He smiled as he felt the waves crash through his ghostly body, this form as immortal as Will's now. The ship broke the surface on the ocean that led to the Locker. It was night here, as it mirrors the real world time from where the _Dutchman_ moves between worlds.

Ben pulled the blade from Will's lung, him gasping for breath as it was pulled out, and turned to see his best friend and father looking down on him, mixed emotions in their expressions.

"Worry about this later," ordered Will, getting up, placing his crafted sword into its sheath, "We need to get back there now!"

The _Dutchman_ soon made its way back through the ocean, popping back up on the other side, facing the _Pearl_, and ready to sink the _Endeavor_.

* * *

As Jack was trying to get Pearl battle-ready once more, Gwen brought Elisabeth into a hug upon her return.

"What happened?" asked Gwen.

"He's gone," said Elisabeth.

"Who?"

"Will," said Elisabeth, "He stabbed Jones's heart. I couldn't save him."

"You'll see him again," said Gwen.

"I know," said Elisabeth, "That's what worries me. I'll only be able to see him one day every ten years now."

"Where's Ben?" asked Gwen, noticing Ben hadn't returned.

"He's with Will," said Elisabeth.

"He's…" started Gwen, but remained quiet as to not voice her fears.

"He's alive, just not quite the same," responded Elisabeth, with a small devious smile.

This was soon proven when the _Flying Dutchman_, under new command of William Turner Jr., rose up out of the sea, looking a bit worn but still battle-ready, and her crew returned to human form. Looking towards the stern of the ship, they saw her Captain, Will Turner, as well as Ben, shifting back to his human form.

"READY ON THE GUNS!" ordered Will, his crew moving fast to get the guns ready.

"Guns ready!" replied one of the crewmen.

"Let's do this," said Ben, ready to see Beckett pay.

"Full canvas," ordered Jack with a knowing smirk.

"AYE! FULL CANVAS!!" shouted Barbossa, a smirk growing on his face.

"Hard to port!" shouted Ben.

"Hard to Starboard!" followed Gwen.

The _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_ made a 90 degrees turn, right towards the _Endeavor_.

When they were board and board, Gibbs turned to Jack, "Cap'n?"

"Fire," was the request.

"FIRE!" shouted Gibbs.

"FIRE!" shouted Will.

"FIRE!!" shouted Barbossa.

"**FIRE ALL!!**" shouted Elisabeth.

(AN11)

In a less than two relatively short minutes, the _Endeavor_ was sunk, her armada abandoning her, and her lord, dead, as it should be. They started their return to their fellow Pirate Lords, ready to celebrate a glorious victory, with a few stowaways who realized good business when they say it.

(AN12)

* * *

After things had settled down, Bill Turner and Ben Tennyson walked up next to Will Turner, Ben leaning against on of the posts sticking up.

"So, destiny, huh?" asked Ben, "Tia Dalma has quite an eye for job fulfillment, eh?"

"I guess you could say that," chuckled Will.

"Orders, sir?" asked Bill Turner.

"You're free. You no long have any need to stay bound to the _Dutchman_," said Will, wanting peace for his father.

"Aye, that's a mighty fine thing and all," replied Bill, still wanting to make amends, "But by my reckoning, I still have a debt that has to be paid. If you'll have me?"

"A father's debt to his son," smiled Ben, looking over at Gwen and Elisabeth on the _Pearl_, "Ain't nothing like that to keep the family together."

"On the wheel, then, Mr. Turner," said William Turner Jr., smiling at his father, hoping to reconnect with him after so many years apart. He then looked to the other most important person in his life, Elisabeth Swann-Turner.

"Aye, aye, Captain Turner," replied William Turner Sr., smiling at his son, moving to the wheel, he turned back, "This ship has a purpose again, and where we are bound, she cannot come. One day ashore, ten years at sea: That's a steep price for what's been done."

"Depends on the one day," smirked Will knowingly to his father and best friend.

"I think it's high time we returned to our loved ones, Will."

"Oh, Ben," said Will, bringing out a small pouch, and handing it to Ben, "The items you requested?"

"Thanks Will," said Ben, taking the pouch and slipped it in to an inside pocket, "Shall we?"

"Let's go," said Will, before disappearing to a nearby Island to meet Elisabeth, for a good day spent alone.

Ben, after giving a short salute to Bill, who returned it, jumped off the ship and swam over to the _Pearl_.

* * *

When Ben climbed up the ladder, he was almost knocked back into the ocean by Gwen's hug. (AN13) He held onto her as they moved away from the edge.

"Never do that again!" said Gwen, not wanting to let go of her cousin.

"I can't make promises I know I might not be able to keep," replied Ben, not letting go of Gwen.

"I hate to interrupt," said Barbossa, "But with Captain Swann now being the Pirate Lord of Singapore, I'm afraid you two and her will have to wait for Dai Wan's ship to return to Singapore."

"Alright," said Ben, letting go of Gwen temporarily, shaking Barbossa's hand, "It was an honor to fight beside you, Captain Barbossa."

"Same here, Captain Tennyson," replied Barbossa, shaking his hand with a grip of respect.

Ben gave a handshake to Gibbs as well, before turning to Jack.

"You think you guys can keep track of these," said Ben, giving a coin to Jack, and another to Barbossa, "Hopefully, these pieces of eight can keep for longer than the others."

Barbossa and Jack chuckled at the joke.

"Let's get back to Shipwreck Cove before heading on with our lives," suggested Barbossa, returned the _Pearl_ to Shipwreck Cove, the others following them.

* * *

Ben handed out each piece of eight to the remaining six Pirate Lords, telling them to hold onto them. He had one left, for Elisabeth, and head to Dai Wan's ship.

"I think it's time we gathered our Captain and headed home," said Ben, seeing sunset approach.

"Yes sir," replied Dai Wan with enthusiasm about returning home, before making orders to get the ship ready to sail.

"Ben," said Gwen, who had been waiting on the ship for Ben's return, "Do you think we could get married like that?"

"What, in the middle of a battle? I highly doubt that," stated Ben, before turning to her, "But I think I can swing Elisabeth into giving us one in a few months in Singapore. What do you say?"

"I do," replied Gwen, capturing Ben's lips in a kiss.

* * *

A few months later, in Singapore, Ben and Gwen had their wedding. It was a subdued affair, similar but different to Will and Elisabeth's. In the months following, Elisabeth had a son about 9 months after they last saw Will Turner, and Gwendolyn also had a son, less than a year later. Other than the occasion run in with Navy personnel and other pirates (AN14), Ben, Gwen, and Elisabeth led relatively peaceful lives. Peaceful as it could be considering who their kids are. One day, at sea, a crewmember from the _Flying Dutchman_ came aboard with a message for Elisabeth. Will's message gave the day and location to see him, the place where he would spend his day ashore. So, they made way to the location and the five of them walked together as a family.

* * *

While William III and Kenneth Tennyson (AN15) were singing the Pirating Song, excited to meet Will Turner, their Father and Uncle respectively. Soon sundown approached and they all saw the flash of green seconds before seeing the _Flying Dutchman_ on the horizon. They went down to the beach to see William Turner Jr. as well as William Turner Sr. walking up the beach. Elisabeth ran to Will and gave him a hug and kiss that made up for ten years they'd missed each other.

"Well, I see you keep to your schedule," teased Ben, smirking at his long-time friend.

"Be nice," reprimanded Gwen, playfully smacking Ben on the shoulder.

"That was nice," countered Ben.

William Jr. just chuckled and walked over to give his other two best friends a hug. He then turned to the kids, who looked no older than nine years of age, his own son actually being nine by now with Kenny well on the way.

"I believe introductions are in order," suggested Bill, walking up and greeted Ben with a firm handshake.

"Will, Bill," said Elisabeth, "This is William Benjamin Turner III, or Willy for short."

"And this is Kenneth Maxwell Tennyson, Kenny for short," followed Gwendolyn.

"Willy, Kenny, this is William 'Bootstrap Bill' Turner, your grandfather and great uncle respectively," continued Ben, squatting down to the kids level, "And William Turner Jr., Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, as well as your father and Uncle respectively."

"DAD!" shouted Willy, running to his father's arms. William hugged his son, happy that he got to see him now and not later, but was also sad that he could only see him on land one day every ten years.

"Guess what?" said Kenny to Bill and Will.

"What?" replied the two.

Kenny turned into a mini version of Ben's Ghostfreak form before turning back, "I'm a chip off the old block, eh?"

"I can see that," chuckled Will, looking at Ben with a smirk.

"Well, someone has to keep them in check," replied Gwen, laughing as well.

All was good for the family that had little-to-no contact with two of their members over the past ten years. Things were peaceful once more.

* * *

"You're forgetting one thing…" said Jack, as he fast-talked his way out of being killed by South American Pirates, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

(Story End)

Whoops, guess not.

Ben: Not bad though. Did you HAVE to bring back Ghostfreak?

RDF1: YYYEEESSS!! It only makes sense. Besides, I had you in control this time.

Gwen: Well, I for one am glad that you settled things finally.

Elisabeth: Yep, I'm finally married to the one that I love.

Will: I have one question.

RDF1: What is that?

Will: Where's Max? I'd thought he'd like to keep in touch with his grandchildren after meeting them again in Shipwreck Cove?

Dx: Who's to say he didn't?

RDF1: That's right. Just because I didn't write it, doesn't mean it didn't happen. About ninety percent of everything that DOES happen, isn't written to happen, even in a book or movie, or even fanfiction.

Jack: I guess that's what Author Notes are for?

RDF1: Not exactly, Author Notes are used to reduce the amount of questions from readers when they first read through it. Speaking of which…

AN1: I know this usually comes after the scene with Elisabeth and Bootstrap (and Gwendolyn), but I thought it would be better to change it around, because since this happens about the same time, it doesn't really matter which goes first, right?

AN2: Jack is referring to the fact that Sao Fang declared Will 'Captain'.

AN3: As for the other Pirate Lords, I'm going with my best guess on accent-wise. You hear their names when they vote, so I didn't feel the need to put them in here.

AN4: This is my best guess, as the closest translation was: to bring forth the devil. Or, something like that, I'm not good at remembering translations like that, especially since I haven't seen it in three days.

AN5: THIS **IS** **_SPARTA_**!!! (Record scratches) Wait, wrong place. Besides, I'd hate to think if this was Politics in OUR government, and I'm American.

AN6: You know as well as I do how Jack moves down the table, so if I got it wrong, BIG DEAL!! It's not like anyone's gonna care in the long run. Also, loved the blooper reel on this.

AN7: I had quite the difficult time balancing in Maxwell Tennyson in this, not to mention this is something I've wanted Teague Sparrow to say before his first line in the movie.

AN8: I have no idea what this is called, so if anyone can tell me, thanks.

AN9: This is something that came to me while thinking on how to bring Ben's transformation back.

AN10: That's what I shout whenever I see this scene.

AN11: "JUST BLAST THEM, DANG IT!!" is what I'm shouting after hearing all this. Geez, it's like we have 5 captains aboard these two ships. (Thinks about it) Wait, we DO, don't we? Barbossa, Jack, Elisabeth, Will, and Ben. No wonder everyone's saying 'fire.'

(LOL)

AN12: And by good business, I mean what Sao Fang was talking about before on the Black Pearl: Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business.

AN13: Well, considering how close they were to the edge, one wouldn't be surprised if they DID fall back into the ocean.

AN14: By other pirates, I mean Barbossa and his crew, and Jack Sparrow a time or two. Not to mention Max Tennyson from time to time. Ben and Gwen have to keep in touch with their Grandpa, don't they?

AN15: William III is a guess at the name Elisabeth gave him. Kenneth Tennyson is THE Kenny Tennyson from 'Ken 10', for those who would like reference.

Hopefully that will keep the questions down. Anyways, I hope I can actually get some reviews. I know darthdragon is faithful in reviewing, but I need more than that. (No offense, darthdragon.)

Please review?

Ben/Gwen: Review for us, Bwenidite fans!

(Random gwevin fan: YOU'RE COUSINS, YOU DON'T BELONG TOGETHER!)

Ben takes out pistol and shoots random gwevin fan in the temple.

Ben: That's what you get for talking smack about our love!

RDF1: You show 'em, Ben. So, until next time.

Later,

RDF1

Drink up me hearties! YO!! HO!!!!


End file.
